I Dreamed It For You Dad
by IliveforColfer11
Summary: Kurt wants to be accepted by his father like Finn. So he tries 2 B straight & has sex with Brittany. "If things get serious, use protection." Burt said. But he didn't. &that mistake has a cost. With his unusual&stressful circumstances, Kurt meets Blaine Anderson &realizes, he is very okay with being Gay. but dad learns about Britt&Kurts secret. "What were you thinkin Kurt?"
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: This story starts off Pre- Blaine of course, but the story will be Klaine. This is an alternate version of 'Things went way too far, a Kurtitany story._

_"Brief" 1 sex scene between 'not' klaine. Sorry. It's necessary for the storyline._

_also, i read in alot of fics that Brittany is completely a clueless idiot. In mine, shes kind of dumb as normal, shes just a little special and lives in a world all her own, like on the show. but she isnt stupid. Thats bullying, and i will not accept it. :)_

_Oh, and thearicality already happened. Furt/Kinn are already sharing a room, and the Hudsons are already living together, but not married yet. And we are ignoring the 'sexy' episode. In season 1, kurt had muscle magazines! He's not clueless about sex!_

_hope you guys enjoy._

_and this is rated m for a reason. :)_

_Chapter 1: 'Use Protection when Under the Clothes'_

**Burt's Pov**

After spending all of my time with Finn for the last few weeks, it's nice knowing Kurt is still reaching out hang out with his dear old dad.

But, then again, the notes usually say something creepy or mysterious... and he hasn't done one of these mystery nights in quite a while. Why now all of the sudden...

And this note is… very specific..

I walked down the stairs and into Kurt's room, and what I find confused the hell out of me...

What?

"Whoa... Am i interrupting something?"

Kurt started sitting up, pulling a GIRL off of his lap.

A girl!

"You sure are." he said.

Ok, no i'm not. what the hell is he doing? That looks like the girl who's behind he smacked when he was blasting music down here like, 6 months ago. Or did he smack the Asian girls behind... Ok, whatever. He's making out with a girl.

I guess the sign was accurate.

"Ok, i'm confused. I uh... came home to find this note on your doorknob. 'do not enter under any circumstances. i am making out with a girl.' I thought it was just the start of one of your murder mystery dinners."

He is still dressed like a trucker, something he started about a week ago, he's got his arm around a girl. Probably a cheerleader, and she must be insane to not know that Kurt like, flammable gay. And that's not insulting. it's fact. he says it about himself all the time.

But right now, he looks straight.

He really does.

"Dad, i really need you to respect my privacy. Brittany and i were just uh, having sexual relations."

This girl, apparently her name is Brittany, was smiling like this was normal for her to be caught in the act. I wanted to crack up. Not because i doubted him, but because that just sounds absolutely ridiculous. What 15-year-old **_tells _**their father that their doing inappropriate things with their girlfriend.

And is this his girlfriend now?

Ok. i am so lost. He came out to me officially 6 months ago. i knew all along, but still. I was so proud of him for having such courage, but... ok, the girl just waved at me.

"Hi." I breathed to her. Is she taking advantage of him?

I looked at Kurt and ushered him to come chat with me across the room for a bit. I need to know what the hell is going on.

"Kurt, I've uh. i've been sort of dealing for months with you being gay and everything... Now you're telling me that's not the case?"

He never faltered his face. his face remained somber, and he was using his lower register voice that he usually had reserved for when he was ill or making fun of me, or another male. "Dad, you and i have more in common than i would've thought. The flannel.. The Mellancamp..."

Ok. i get it now. I should've realized this last week when he started dressing like this and asking me about John Mellancamp. I thought it was just some assignment for that Glee club or something, but this seemed unrelated. Something else was going on.

"The ladies" he dragged out the last word.

I followed his squinted stare to look at Brittany.

Ok. sure. The ladies... What the hell are you saying Kurt? He has never once been interested in girls. not even a little. So i know he is not suddenly bisexual.

Ok screw it. I'm just going to play along. This phase will pass.

"Ok, well. You're free to be whoever you are. Just let me know when you make up your mind? I'm gonna do the best i can. But i'm good either way."

He truly looks straight. He looks like a teenage boy who wanted to be alone with his girlfriend would look. He's not cracking. But this boy is not Kurt at all. This isn't my son. Why is he trying to be straight? I don't understand this at all.

But whatever. i'll play along. i know they wont actually do anything. Hes putting up this front for some reason i don't understand yet but, ill play along.

I turned back to the couch. "Nice to meet you."

She waved back politely with a blushing smile, and then i turned back to Kurt. "You kids be... careful?" I can't believe i am saying this. "And you've got to respect her! OK, if things get serious, use protection."

Kurt seriously just smiled and looked like he was glad i was leaving.

Did i kind of just give my 15 year old son permission to have sex as long as he is safe?

No. No, there's no way he is actually going to be thinking of that. He and i hadn't even had 'the talk' yet. But we haven't because i know that he has never been interested in sex. He still rolls his eyes, and turns away when he sees Carole and i kiss each other.

I got to the top of the steps, and shut his door. I need a beer.

**Kurt Pov**

"Does he mean like a burglar alarm?"

I rolled my eyes at her... Oh she is so clueless. I don't know anything about sex, and i knew what my dad meant.

I went back to the couch to sit under Brittany again, and resume kissing. i guess if this is what my dad wants, i could get used to kissing Brittany It didn't necessarily feel bad. It just didn't make me feel any butterflies like i used to get when i looked at Finn. (and god i hated admitting that i ever liked Finn. that idea just seems creepy to me now that we are more or less, stepbrothers. It's happening soon.) Kissing Brittany was ok. I mean, if I imagine that this is a boy, it is okay.

Kind of.

"Do you have condoms?" She asked me biting her bottom lip, and her hand drifting back to my...

I didn't push her hand away like i did the first time she reached there, but i stopped it at the top of my thigh not letting it travel any further. Did she seriously think that my dad really meant for us to use protection? No, she couldn't think that. She didn't even know what protection meant a few seconds ago.

"Con- Britt, Were not actually gonna have sex."

She looked extremely confused. "Why not?"

I wanted to face palm, but Brittany was special. It's not her fault. I have to remain nice. "Because i don't have any protection."

Her hand started sliding towards my zipper again, as she said, "We don't need protection. We just need a condom."

I sighed, "Protection IS, a condom."

She just looked confused, and as i was about to start shaking my head, her hand landed to rest right on top of my...

Ok, that feels nice.

Nonono. I can't do this.

"Britt." I told her moving her hand again. "I've never done this before. And we don't have a condom anyway."

Brittany just kept coming closer until she was sitting on top of my, now growing problem since she was rubbing it a minute ago.

"We don't need a condom. You can just pull out before your Jimmy throws up. Guys do it all the time."

Did she just say my 'jimmy'?

I was in deep thought for a minute trying to figure out what the heck she was talking about. "My Jimmy throws up?"

"Yeah you know." She said, But i really didn't know, and before i could voice that fact, i once again, felt her hand on my... apparently my Jimmy.

Okay, That sounds ridiculous.

But i couldn't concentrate anymore. my brain was starting to go a little fuzzy as Brittany kept rubbing me through my coveralls.

I have never really done this to myself before because i just never felt comfortable, but right now, i felt like i needed Brittany to stop because i am getting too comfortable. My eyes being closed, and my imagination is playing tricks on me. I'm not seeing that It's Brittany doing this. I am just feeling it being done.

"Aren't i making you feel good?"

Oh. there's my reality. a girls voice.

I snapped out of it again.

"Wait, Britt, i don't know what i'm doing. this isn't right. I cant do this to you."

Brittany just dipped to kiss me again, and with one of her hands, she took off my cap to twine her fingers in my hair. I really didn't like her hands in my hair. Noone touches my hair! But I pushed my annoyance away for now.

"You don't have to do anything. I'll show you."

And once again, she was rubbing me through my overalls. But this time i wasn't going to push her hand away.

~…..~…..~…~…~…~…..~….

Both of us were bare chested and bare backed now. Would it be gay of me to say that i am scared? Well. i am scared. I have never done this before, and i have never even thought about doing this. I'm not attracted to Brittany.

At all.

Shes not boyish, or guyish or manly, and that's what i like. I look at muscle magazines! I fantasize about kissing boys, I even asked her what boys lips taste like because that is all I could think about while kissing her!

She doesn't have a boys voice, she doesn't wear boys clothes, and she has long hair, and i never thought of wanting a girlfriend. but, now that she is peppering kisses along my body, and my eyes are closed, i don't see that she is a girl. I just feel that it is someone, and it feels nice.

Part of me though felt a little bit guilty, like i am using her because she's making me feel good. This isnt right. As i opened my eyes to try and stop her i noticed.

I didn't realize that her skirt came off. Or her- OH MY GOD!

I might've lost my erection a little bit at the naked lower half of Brittany's body. It wasn't gross or anything, just not... i dunno. All my mind thought of was, 'vagina' and i didn't find it appealing. It just didn't do anything for me.

"Are you ready to do it?" She whispered in my ear.

I felt like i was shaking. did she feel me shaking? surely if she feels that i'm nervous, she'll stop right?

right?

but do i even want her to stop?

i have no idea. i cant- i cant think straight with her hand palming me bringing my hard on back against my head's better judgement.

This is for my dad.

So i nodded.

She pulled me out of my boxers, and pulled them to my mid thigh.

"Be slow with me please? I'm kind of scared."

Her answer was just a big smile, with her cheeks a bright red that could even be seen in the faint candlelight in this basement. She slightly nodded her head before she attached her lips to mine, and sat her warm, midsection over my... warm midsection.

She grabbed my length in her warm and soft hand and pushed it into her oh so slowly.

I gasped a stuttered inhale.

This felt so much better than the hand that was just on it... It felt taut, tight, yet not tight enough, and wet.

I can't help but wonder if this is what it feels like to be inside of a guy too. It was probably even tighter.

At the thought of that alone, i got harder, and let my eyes drift closed.

A warm tight blanket of space was moving up and down, up and down on my length, and it was 60% nice, and 40% uncomfortable.

Uncomfortable not only because her walls are hugging me snugly, and i was aching just a bit at the squeezing around me, but because this isn't right.

What am I doing?

This is a girl that I have no feelings for. I am not attracted to her. I mean sure she's pretty, but that's because she is a nice person. Not because she is a girl.

Brittany started to moan ever so softly, and I felt my length get softer at hearing the sound. It kind of turned me off.

Hearing a girl moaning. But still, I kissed her so she wouldn't make any more sounds. One, I'd rather finish this sooner, and 2, I didn't want my dad to come in here. I know he didn't really mean to give me permission to do this. He just didn't think that i would really do anything. And besides, even if he did, i wasn't doing either of the things that he said to.

Use protection, and respect Brittany.

I feel terrible doing this. I'm terrible and not respecting her at all doing this!

She brought my thoughts to a halt by kissing my bottom lip once fast, and then she breathed heavily. Without her moaning, and my eyes shut again, I noticed that it was anybody on top of me again. And not a girl.

At those thoughts consuming my mind again, combined with the tightness around my firm member, I felt warmth in the pit of my stomach. It was pooling in my lower belly, and I felt it.

Oh god, I have to pull out. I panicked a little as I felt it coming out a little and i knew that i had to stop, now. I remember enough basic human life science to know that sperm shouldn't be released inside.

"B- Brittany. Get off, I'm- I have to. i'm..."

Thankfully, she got what i was trying to say, even though i couldn't form a coherent word with my orgasm hitting me, and she lifted me out of her and then leant her head down to it. She grasped at it and started to pull at it, a little more roughly than before, and too soon, i felt relief, and wet strings of goo all over my stomach and groin.

Britt let my- thing go, and i softened right at the loss of contact. She kissed it and then she sat up next to me.

"You're really big Kurt. Really big. It's so hot."

Hmm. That's good to know I guess.

And then it hit me.

Holy sweet hell…..

Did i just lose my virginity?

To a girl?

I just had sex with a girl, and... and kind of liked it...?

But no, i was imagining it wasn't a girl the entire time... so, maybe not.

But still….

oh my god. I am gay, and I just slept with a girl to make my dad proud of me….

What did I do….?

~…..~…..~…~…~…~…..~…..~

**a/n:** **_This is very similar to chapter 1 and 2 in 'Things went way too far. It'll be pretty similar for the first few chapters. Minus lines of endearment towards Brittany, and less smut. Less Kurt denying he is gay. In things went way too far, Kurt accepts that he is Bicurious. This one, he will not. so the chaps will be different, but there'll be lots of similarities too. _**

**Reviews please? they'll make me update fast! and i appreciate every single one of them! I squeal with joy and feel so confident whenever i get one! Thank you all so much everyone who has reviewed!**

**Jackie**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: THIS STORY is an AU. Therefore it will NOT be following the canon storyline or time line, but the timeline WILL make sense. i promise. We're saying the last 2 chapter took place in January. I am going to try and keep in some of the real show events, but the season 1 Kurt is very different from the season 2 and 3 Kurt... and also, remember the muscle magazines? obviously Kurt knows a little something about sex... or at least what turns him on. So sexy episode, NEVER HAPPENED!_

_Oh, and remember, The hudmels are already living together. Not married yet though :)_

_Chapter 2: I did it for you dad_

~…..~…..~…..~…..~…~….~….…~….~

**Kurt Pov**

Walking through the hallways with Brittany felt LIKE A LIE. I still am not attracted to her. Now that I have kissed a girl... well, I did a lot more than that, yes, but still. now that I've done it, I am even more sure that I like boys. Coach Sylvester was probably right though. I may not have known and been able to completely accept that I am gay until I had checked. Now I know.

I am gay.

I like Brittany too though, and she's sweet and everything, but I just see us as great 'girlfriends'. Nothing more.

I don't want to use her as my own personal beard because that seems really rude, and i would never do that. If I could physically and actually make myself straight to please my dad, I would but, i know that i can't do that...

But it doesn't matter. Because my dad wants a straight son, and I am an aspiring actor. I have to make being with Brittany believable. I know that this is going to make him more comfortable if I am straight, and I am ok with that. I can make myself be romantically interested in Brittany.

Right?

Somehow.

I like her a lot as a friend, though she's slow, but she's still nice.

I mean, it's not like I'm 0% interested in Brittany. Like I said, she is pretty, and even though she is completely clueless, I know that she just has a special mind. she lives in this magical land where all things are rainbows and sunshine. I know that she isn't stupid, and we understand each other. Ever since Bad reputation week, we've been friends.

Not to mention, the other night when we... did what we did...

Ok. Had sex. I might as well say it. That's what we did. The other night when we had sex, afterword's, we cuddled. I held her close to my bare chest, and though I was in shock, and not really kissing her back, or being a romantic boyfriend like I know that girls like with their boyfriends, she just seemed to... I don't know. Not care.

I didn't really enjoy kissing her, unless my eyes were closed, and I imagined I was making out with Leonardo Dicaprio. But mind over matter is a powerful thing. if I can convince myself, mind over matter that I like Brittany as a girlfriend, maybe eventually, i'll start to believe it.

I hope…..

And after this whole week, well, 9 days it had been now, it seemed to be working.

Kind of.

It's still not a reflex to kiss her anything, and when i kiss her, there is no tingle, or spark, and I still feel awkward... But i can hope that it'll get there...

The left side of my brain is pleading, "Please get there. This is what your dad wants in his son."

Like Finn.

And the right side is whispering, "Don't lose track of you are because it might be easier to be someone else."

I remember walking away from Mr. Schue because i know that he was and is right. Completely right. It is so much easier to be someone else. I was ready to go and change back into my real clothes and give up.

...But then, Brittany approached me talking about me being gay, but now that I am not, having a perfect record, would mean a lot to her. She told me to let her know if i wanted to 'tap this'. and then her hips swayed as she walked away slowly…..

Nothing appealing was there.

But still, I agreed, and here I am. After we slept together, she called me boyfriend, and then i asked her why she called me that.

(Flashback)

**_"Boyfriend? I thought you only wanted a perfect record Britt."_**

**_She only shrugged and looked into my eyes. "I did. but... now that i have it, you're way nicer than any other guy I've made out with. Didn't you like it?"_**

**_Did I? I mean, I guess I didn't not like it. It felt good, but… I don't know._**

**_"Well, yeah, I guess I did."_**

**_She just kissed my lips in response._**

**_"But…" I told her pushing her lips off mine. "Brittany, I think… I think I am still gay."_**

**_"That's ok. I understand that."_**

And that was then end of that conversation.

A few times this week, we did facials, and we both talked about our families and got to know each other. i guess we did things a little backwards, but, eh. It just sort of happened that way.

Britt lives with both of her parents in a nice house. She's has a little brother, and she has a cat named Lord Tubbington who is ridiculously overweight.

~…..~…..~…..~…..~…~….~….…~….~

"Your hands are so soft."

Oh so that was why she hadn't let go of my hand all day. Or, any time we were within arms reach of each other.

"The secret? Duck fat." I told her as she kept smoothing her thumb along my hand.

Oh, I seem too gay... I need to tone it down.

"Hey guys! Just holding hands with Brittany!" I announced to people staring in the hallway. Wow, that didn't sound even remotely convincing….

I'm never going to pull this off even though I hadn't technically come out to anyone at school except for Mercedes and, well, coach Sylvester, and she said she hasn't made up her mind about me yet, so anyone else who thought that they knew i'm gay is simply assuming.

Even though it's pretty obvious.

"Seriously, they feel like a baby's. Now I know what it's like to date a baby." Brittany said happily.

Ok. I tried not to find that creepy...

I just turned to her and fake smiled and she was leaning into kiss me when I heard my dad call me from the hall.

"Hey Kurt?"

What's my dad doing here?

"Dad?! Hey." I said, as I walked to him.

Perfect! I've been acting straight for a week now and he is already coming to see me at school for some reason or another.

It's working.

"Finn caught a foul ball in the 9th so that means free hoagies at Lenny's hoagies, and then half price at the motocross tonight, so I promised I'd take him. Hi Brittany."

Finn... Finn? He isn't here for me at all... he's here for Finn. The straight one.

But now I am straight too. And he still wants Finn?

This was going to be embarrassing.

"Can you excuse us for a minute boo?" I told Britt.

"Huh?" She asked

"I need to talk to my dad." I told her not even looking at her.

I felt so hurt.

She kissed my cheek and walked off, smiling politely at my dad.

My dad looked to me with a confused expression, and I gave him an answer.

"Did you ever think that that might be something that I wanted to do with you?"

He went on to say a bunch of stuff about Finn that I didn't even really hear, because now, all I could think of was how I still wasn't the son he wants...

i watched him walk away after placing a hand on my shoulder that I know was supposed to be reassuring... but it wasn't...

**_all that work and what did it get me..._**

i started wearing these ridiculously unflattering clothes... Lied to myself about what I felt for boys. I've been putting effort into keeping my voiced toned lower to seem straighter. I had sex with a girl who has been with every single guy in this school.

**_why did I do it?_**

i did it for you dad! I did it all for you! And you don't even care…. I did this for you…

**_Scrapbook's full of me in the background..._**

and you still are thinking of Finn. Finn is being taken places and getting all of your love... all of the fun time and trips with you. all of your laughs...

**_give him love and what does it get ya?_**

i make him his coffee every morning make him breakfast. I set him up with Carole so that he could have some love in his life and be happier...

**_what does it getcha? one quick look as each of em leaves you..._**

I walked to my locker.

Nothing that I was doing was making any difference. Finn was straight, and I am not... I don't know why I thought that I could pull this off.

I struggled to open my locker, but I was so frustrated, I was being too rough with it, and probably not even putting the combo in right.

Once I forced the door open, I stuck my head in it, and closed my eyes.

I felt a tear escape, as i felt hopeless. I knew that it was no use. it was no use pretending to be straight anymore... because what is the point? my dad still doesn't want me. He wants Finn. Geez! Why couldn't I just be straight for real?!

Realizing there was no point in dressing like a stupid road-trucker anymore, I grabbed my spare set of clothes from my locker for emergency "slushy" assaults, and made my way to the bathroom to change.

I'm not doing this anymore.

After coming out of the wrong bathroom, some people shot me curious looks, but not caring, I made my way to the auditorium to sing out my anger, sadness, and rejection...

~…..~…..~…..~…..~…~….~….…~….~

**_"Fooooooorrrr MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_**

The clapping from below the stage brought me back to reality... Oh. So I'm not on a Broadway stage with my name in lights. I'm just a gay kid whose dad would rather have a straight son.

"That was some serious singing kid." My dad said ending his applause.

I fixed my hair, just a reflex, but I didn't smile yet. "That was Rose's turn"

He walked up onto the stage. "I could get into that... maybe."

I'm sure he could. He did a lot of things for me that i know that he isn't into, but he never showed it. He has always been supportive of me... Always.. That's why him spending all of this time with Finn hurt me so bad.

"What happened to the hoagies?" I asked quietly.

"Uh... blew it off. You know, too much cholesterol."

That was just an excuse. He did it for me. He knew that I wasn't going to be a baby about it, so he cancelled on Finn. I felt my eyes welling up.

"I bet Finn was disappointed."

"He understood. Especially when I told him how bent out of shape I thought you were."

I was just nodding knowing that he is trying to reach out to me, but, I can't let him know that it broke me.

I'm so gay.

"Me? I'm fine." I said. But I could feel the tears about to spill over my lids. And my dad could see it too. He just locked eyes with me, and had sympathy swimming in them.

"Kurt?"

I knew what that tone meant. It meant, 'don't lie to me Kurt.'

"I'm dumb, but I'm not stupid.." He continued. "and I have no idea what that song was about... but Kurt... fine don't sing like you just sung."

We had a whole conversation about how he had hopes for the first three years of my life of taking me to baseball games, and talking about girls, but when i was gay, it changed. When I walked away apologizing for being such a disappointment, he scolded me for thinking he meant it as an insult. I know that he didn't mean it that way.

No one can prepare you for having a gay child. He had expectations, and they just changed after learning that I was gay. Now with Finn, he is getting all of those things that he hoped for to begin with.

"Just seeing how you are with Finn, and how easy it is... It breaks my heart." and upon saying it, my voice cracked and the tears spilled over... God! I feel like such a girl!

My dad seemed to have a realization and he walked right in front of me, close, and lifted my chin. "Is that why you've been pretending to date that daffy cheerleader, and dressing differently? and singing Mellancamp?"

I sniffed. "I just want you to know that I'm going to work as hard as you are, to make all of this okay."

My dad didn't miss a beat in his response. "You don't have to work at anything Kurt. Your only job is to be yourself. and my job is to love you no matter what! And I do."

My face was totally wet as he talked about us having nothing but each other and our love, and he was holding my face despite how wet my cheeks were, and I realized even more, how much I missed my dad.

"I missed you daddy."

"Oh come here." he whispered, grabbing me into a bear hug.

**Burt Pov**

The way my sons head fits right on my shoulder was a perfect reminder that he belongs there. we've been through so much together, and I've failed him in the last few weeks. After the problems that Finn and Kurt had in the basement a few weeks ago were resolved by Finn standing up for Kurt in school while wearing a dress. Things between the boys were going well.

Between the boys that is.

But, I can admit now, seeing things how Kurt saw them. I was spending 'guy time' with Finn, as if Kurt was my daughter, and as if he was only meant to talk fashion and cooking and boys with Carole and that was that, and Finn and I could watch football and talk girls. I let myself slightly forget that Kurt identifies as a guy. Just because he is gay, doesn't make him a girl. And, Kurt and I have always been a family. a close and tight knit family. We have family game night once a week. we have Friday night dinners every Friday night, and every weekend, we do something together as father and soon alternating each week who chooses what to do.

We have always worked as a family, and I love my son. I never started loving him any less, and I never will. even if Finn becomes a permanent member of our family if I get lucky enough to marry Carole Hudson. Kurt will always be my son, and I will always put him first. I just have to make sure that i don't lose sight of that again.

"I love you."

He mumbled that he loved me too, and though I probably didn't deserve to be, I knew that I was forgiven.

We walked together out of the auditorium, and down the hall waiting for him at his locker, was that ditz-leader, smiling real bright as she saw Kurt.

"Hey uh.. Son.. You should probably tell that girl the truth. You don't need a beard Kurt. Please, be yourself. You need to be yourself, and be respectful to her and you."

Before we could get too close to her, he stopped and turned to me.

"She's not my beard dad. I mean... I don't think she is... Well, I mean i….. I don't want her to be. Because i know that thats not fair to her. I'm going to end it."

Kurt started to scratch his head, and I sensed him thinking hard. He looked guilty.

Very guilty.

"Did you like kissing her?"

Kurt knows who he is. Kurt has always been confident in who he is. But after he made out with that girl, I wondered. I can tell that he is immensely confused now.

The thought of him making out with a girl, even though he didn't want to, in order to please me, almost made me feel sick.

But Kurt did like kissing her. And I know this because Kurt just shrugged, and looked absently at something down the hall.

As it stayed quiet for a few more awkward seconds, he changed to looking down at the ground and put his hands in his pockets.

I know this stance very well too.

He is feeling guilty about something.

"Did... did you do more than just make out Kurt?" I asked jumping to conclusions.

I know I shouldn't, but why else would he be guilty?

He just stayed staring at his feet, and I knew that he was not gonna tell me no matter what it was that he'd done.

Ok, they definitely did more than make out. "Kurt..." I questioned him with a stern tone. I don't want him doing anything more than kissing. With GIRLS or BOYS anytime soon. He is 15. "I want you to answer my-"

"Hi boyfriend. Feeling better?" she stroked his cheek, cutting me off before I could say finish. Brittany was now on Kurt's arm, and turned to me. "Hi again Mr. Kurt's dad."

A stern look from Kurt told me to please drop it. I suppose I could do that for now. But we'd be having a long talk soon.

"Hi Brittany. I'll see you tonight Kurt. 7 o'clock Friday night dinner. Don't be late."

Kurt just nodded, and I walked out to my car.

I really don't know what to think about this whole situation. I'll ask Finn what he knows about all of this later.

**_a/n: Please please please review! reviews are what make me update at the speed of light! hope you all like my changes in making this an au._**


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: Chapter 3: Sex in dad's opinion_

_I hope we like how I am writing kurt. In this one, Kurt will not deny that he likes boys. I believe that people are born gay, and Kurt is very knowing of himself, and he's very very sure that he is gay. ENJOY!_

**Kurt's pov**

So it had been about 3 weeks now since I stopped dating Brittany. She was totally okay with moving on. She just said, "there are a few kids who I still haven't made out with. Wheelchair kid from glee club is next on my list." And she skipped away.

It was actually extremely easy.

Finn was the most confused about the situation since he saw me holding hands with her in the hallway, but my dad told him to not give me any crap about it because I was going through a "confusing time".

Yes, I will admit, I was confused. I didn't understand why my body liked sex with Brittany, but I don't question it anymore. Sex feels good, so I guess that's just why.

Things have also gotten so much easier since the whole 'operation become straight' started. Now, the glee club doesn't stare at Britt and I like we are Narnia anymore. They've mostly gotten over the fact that we dated for like a week and a half, and then stopped. Mr. Schue is glad that I am back to my old self.

"Good to have the real you back Kurt. We need you to be you for regionals.

My dad still hadn't managed to get the details about what exactly Brittany and I did yet, but it certainly wasn't from lack of trying. I had been coming up with excuses for weeks now trying to get him to stop asking questions. It's over and done with. It doesn't matter what we did.

But, I am not a good liar, at all. Not even a little bit. Especially to my dad, so when he finally got me alone last night and asked 'how far I went, with Britt, I just said, 'we just made out', and he didn't buy it at all. Thankfully, Carole and Finn came in and I quickly retreated to my room. I know that next time though, he is going to have my ass. He can see right through me, and I am totally not prepared.

Passing Brittany in the halls, she looked really down and upset.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, what's the matter Britt?"

Brittany just looked up and me and gave me a smile. "I'm just not feeling well, I think im gonna go home and lie down. I think I have the stomach flu or something."

I raised my eyebrows. "You just had the flu a few months ago Britt. Bad reputation week."

She just shrugged and that was then end of the conversation.

I didn't think any more about it, and I went straight to glee club.

I went home hoping to get some solace and nice time alone before my dad came home and demanded I talk to him. I got a plate of toast, and Finn came in. "Hey dude." He whispered…

"Hi Finn, why are you whispering?"

"Your dad is doing laundry. But he's been down collecting laundry from our room for a while now….."

"Dad is home already?" I voiced my thoughts. That's weird. He is never home this early.

And I didn't even wait for Finn to answer because I set my plate on the counter and went downstairs.

"Dad, what are you doing in my room?" I said, on the verge of panicking. I knew this was it. He was going to get it out of me one way or another.

The details of what I did with Brittany.

"Kurt, I want to talk to you. And you don't have glee, or cheerleading practice, and I don't have to go to work. There are no more excuses for you to avoid me."

I sighed. Here goes my grounding.

I sat down on my bed, and he sat beside me. He spoke, not wasting any time. "You know that neither you, or Finn, are allowed to do anything inappropriate like this is my house. And you sure as hell are not old enough to be having sex. But I have a feeling that you took me seriously that night it here with that girl. I just need to know."

My mouth opened as I contemplated what to say. My teenaged mind knew two things right now. 1, to fess up, tell him what I did, and just say I'm sorry, and two, I'm right no matter what. I was battling for which one I was going to go with.

"Dad, I slept with Brittany because you told me I could." I shrugged, going with both answers. The truth, and that I am right. "I don't see what the big deal is?

"The big deal, Kurt, is that, you know I didn't really give you permission. I knew that you were just experimenting with kissing her. And the fact that you just admitted that you slept with her, leaves a lot of other concerns. I really doubt you had any condoms down here son. Meaning that even if I did give you permission, I said to be safe, and you weren't."

I know where this is going…..

A sex talk.

"Dad-"

"Don't argue with me Kurtis, this needs to happen." he said sternly, cutting me off. "I do not want you having sex! With anybody, and if you are doing it anyway, I want you to know about being safe. Especially if it's happening with girls."

"Fine." I whispered. I know that I screwed up. I might as well just get this over with.

"First things first," he said, and he picked up a brown paper bag from the floor, and gave it to me.

I was hesitant, but I picked it up.

In the bag, there was a box of condoms, a tube of….. Lubricant? There was a stack of pamphlets in here too.

_Boys will be boys, Sex for same sex, Stay Safe from Std's, Gay intercourse, and Sexual emotions, and how it affects us inside._

I knew that I was blushing like a tomato.

This could not be any worse….

~…~…..~…..~…~…..~…..~….~…~

The sex talk with my dad wasn't so bad. It was incredibly embarrassing, but the pamphlets definitely made me even surer that I am 100% gay. I didn't get attached to Brittany emotionally in any way after being intimate.

That was a huge sign.

Brittany stayed home from school the next 2 days, and I only noticed, because coach sue asked me where my girlfriend is, and I told her, were not together. But regardless, Santana interrupted to tell Coach Sue that Brittany's parents said she had the stomach flu.

When she was back, she seemed to be feeling fine though, which, when I think about it, made sense since the stomach flu usually only lasted a few days.

Nothing suspicious there. Except, there wasn't really any sickness going around….

Hmm…..

**_A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter! Sorry it was so short, but in the alternate version, its waaaaaaay longer. But for this story, I cut alot out._**

**_Please review! They are sooooo appreciated and craved and loved!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: ok. Chapter 4: 'Obliviously obvious'._**

_Things are heating up in the drama! I am super excited to write this next chapter. Enjoy guys!_

_Ps: I just rewatched the glee live tour from season 1. If you haven't seen it, u must at least see the Brittany and kurt scene. Brittany confesses her love for kurt, and then when he runs away from her! Lmao!_

**Kurt pov**

Things calmed down over the next few weeks. Well, they did for me. Britt was kind of having problems with Santana.

"Why do you listen to her Brittany? She is always such a witch to you! She never fails to cut you down, and you don't even realize it."

"She misses scissoring together. And I do to because she's so hot, but she doesn't like feelings, and I like it better with feelings. Like it was with you."

I didn't know what to think of that. And wait…. scissoring.. I read about that.

"Wait. Are you having sex with Santana?" I asked, stopping her in the hall.

"Yeah."

"Isn't she dating Puckerman?"

"Yeah, but it's not cheating because the plumbing is different."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Oh Brittany.

She hugged me. But as she got a whiff of my deoderant, she covered her mouth, and ran into the nearest restroom.

Walking into the lunch room after home ec, we made fun of Ms. Hagberg and her dwindling memory, but not much time passed before I was alone at the lunch line because mid-sentence, Brittany was running away from me, and out of the cafeteria. I sighed loudly. I was starting to feel bad for her. This was becoming regular for her, and I know that she does not, and did not have the stomach flu.

About a week ago, the rumors started, that the school gay, made a baby with the school Puck had been passing notes to me a lot in classes asking if the two of us are going to join forces and start a club called the 'baby daddy bros'. I rolled my eyes every time, and crumpled the notes up, thinking that he is ridiculous, but with Brittany barfing her guts out several times a day now, I was really worried.

If Brittany was pregnant like I am thinking, this is going to get me killed. My dad will be so pissed off. I might be grounded for life. Or have my penis cut off. Or something.

"Britt?" I called after walking into the girls bathroom despite a few girls scoffing and walking out.

"Kurt. Don't come in here."

I shook my head, and followed her voice to the stall she was in right before she locked it. "It's not anything I'm not used to seeing by now honey. I lost track of your barf schedule after the 8th time last week, and that was on Monday alone."

Brittany came back into the lunchroom about 5 minutes later, her hig pony a little haggared looking, and her cheerios jacket on.

"Kurt, I feel terrible. I didn't even eat that much this morning. Where's this all coming from?"

I hated to admit it, but I am an idiot!

Her breath was really awful, and I couldn't take it. I got up, and dragged her with me back to the bathroom.

"C'mon." I said to her, dragging her to the sink so she could rinse her mouth out.

"Britt, we need to go and find out for sure." I said, though it is so obvious now what is going on. This is the 2nd week that I've stopped being in complete denial about it. It'll be 7 weeks since we first had sex without a condom, tomorrow. 3 and a half weeks since she started puking. I know now how deep of shit we are in, but, I was in shock/denial at first.

(**Flashback**)

_"Brittany?!" I yelled to her from down the hall. Ever since we dated, we have been hanging out more as friends. So her avoiding me really was weird. Something was up._

_I ran to grab her arm when she just started walking faster. "Brittany! What the heck is going on? Why are you avoiding me?"_

_She just stayed quiet, and looked at her feet._

_"Talk to me Britt, what is going on? I'm worried about you. Did I hurt your feelings by telling you that I just want to be friends? Because it's only because I am gay, and I like boys."_

_"No Kurt. It's not you." Brittany assured me._

_I waited for her to continue, but she didn't and the silence only worried me more. _

_But she said it's not me._

_"Then what is it? Talk to me."_

_She just grabbed my hand and dragged me outside away from any eavesdroppers._

_"I think I'm pregnant."_

**_(flashback over)_**

I walked around like some kind of drone robot or something that was running out of batteries and could barely move after she told me.

Now, I was just terrified of my dad finding out. And with her running to puke every few seconds, the whole school was already whispering in the halls about it. Even Quinn Fabray had actually come to speak with me, and she has NEVER spoken to me. Except once to get me to help sabotage Rachel from going out with Finn.

"I don't want to…. Then I'll have to accept that this might be happening. I'm scared Kurt…."

I am scared too. More than scared.

I mean hell….. If she really is pregnant by me, how am I supposed to support a baby? My life is going to be over.

So is Brittany's.

"But this is happening Britt. And we have to find out for sure if this is happening for sure or not so we can- " I didn't want to say it. If I say it, I don't know how she will react to the big 'A' word.

And does she even know what an abortion is? Probably not. This is Brittany we are talking about.

"You know….. take care of it."

Brittany just looked up at me "What do you mean?"

I sucked in a quick breath before shoving my hands nervously in my pockets. "the sooner we find out, the sooner we can figure out whether or not we want to have the baby or not. If there- is a baby I mean."

"Wait…" Brittany chimed. "I get a choice?"

Ok, so the cluelessness comes out at random with her. Sigh. "Britt, an abortion. It's when you end the pregnancy."

Her face went from interested, to terrified in just a beat. "Wait, then what would happen to the baby?"

I hated explaining this to her…. Because it was awful thinking about what an abortion really meant….. It means killing a baby…. I mean, that's what it is…. How else can I describe it to her?

"Never mind Britt. It doesn't matter. We need to go take a test. A pregnancy test, and find out for sure." I told her helping strap her backpack onto her back. I'll let a doctor explain it to her if it turns out that she really is pregnant.

And what the hell are we going to do if she is?

~…~…..~…..~…~…..~…..~….~…~

~…~…..~…..~…~…..~…..~….~…~

With as much as I have been pacing this floor for three minutes, it's enough to dig a moat through Brittany's bedroom carpet. I should sit down…

I sat at the foot of Brittany's bed, and exhaled. I let all of the breath out and with it, I hoped that all of the tension, nerves, and self criticism's would leave too. If this test is positive, I need to pull it together. Brittany is going to be way more confused than I am, and I need to keep my cool so that she can freak out and lean on me if she needs to.

She walked out of the bathroom with the test at her side and she looked horrified. She handed it to me slowly, and I didn't know whether or not she had even looked at it yet.

I never thought that I would be so devastated to see the color pink. Pink for positive. Instead of blue for negative.

I breathed the words with what could barely even count as a voice. "It's positive."

**A/N: IMPORTANT! I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS STORY UNTIL THE POLL HAS AT LEAST 10 VOTES! or i have reviewers telling me what they want to see. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT TYPE OF BLAINE EVERYONE WANTS TO READ BEFORE I CONTINUE TO WRITE!**

**Thoughts!? Ideas? Something you guys would like to see? Blaine is coming soon guys. I have to figure out how to work him in here. I'm debating what kind of Blaine I want. But its not about what I want. Its about what YOU guys want, so there is a new poll on my profile for what kind of Blaine you want to see for this story. I can go anywhere. Let me know what you want to see. I can do the normal dapper and Blaine like Blaine, badboy Blaine, abused and or homeless Blaine, Jock Blaine (but not a jerk), or I can do nerd Blaine.**

**The more reviews, the more motivation and demand, and the faster the update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: so, I just realized, that the regular dapper Blaine, 'is' already a jock. I certain respects. He's a cheerio, and he boxes. At Dalton, he said he was in fight club. He's also ALWAYS with the jocks in the locker room. Either Boxing as the football guys lift weights, or he's weight lifting with them. He is a jock.**

**For the poll though, of course I meant he'd be a clearer jock. Like football, or basketball or something. So far though, the poll is looking nice. Slow, but hopefully before the next chapter, it'll have more. I'm going to introduce Blaine only briefly in this chapter to rack up some more votes on the poll. I voted twice, so two of those votes don't count. I voted for Jock Blaine (notajerk), and regular glee's Blaine that transfers mid year.**

**Chapter 5 I'm sorry dad!**

**Kurt Pov**

I wish Finn would just leave me alone already. He has been bugging me for weeks ever since coach Sylvester publicly told Brittany that her clothes were stretched to their limit, and she was not allowed to attend cheer camp. Same reason she kicked Quinn off of the team.

_"I can't have a pregnant girl on my squad_!"

_I followed coach Sylvester out of the choir room and tapped her shoulder._

_"That was really harsh and reductive don't you think!"_

_Coach looked at me, and had no sympathy in her eyes._

_"Not at all Porcelain. In fact, I should've been harsher. She should've kept her damn legs closed, and she'd still be able to wear a cheerios uniform this year. Maybe if she didn't spread eagle every time a new guy came along, she wouldn't be preggers."_

_"She hasn't!" I yelled. "It's mine! I am the one who screwed up and got her pregnant, because I was irresponsible! You blaming Brittany isn't even Kind of fair!_

But regardless, Britt would probably be too pregnant to go to cheer camp anyways, so there was no sense arguing.

Everyone stared at Brittany all day, looking at her stomach, and gawking as if it was huge! Which was extremely exaggerated, she isn't even showing! But still, Ms. Sylvester saying it at all made everyone decide to pay way too close attention to her stomach. They are totally seeing things if you ask me, but rumors at McKinley are as common as the lunch milk cartons.

"Hey Kurt, Brittany is kind of gaining weight dude. Have you noticed?" He said waltzing into the kitchen after we had gotten home from practice, trying to move in with casual conversation as if we'd been talking already in the other room.

Which we were not.

"I don't know what you're talking about Finn." I said nonchalantly. Finn was so dense, I usually had no problem lying to him.

"Yeah right Kurt, everyone has noticed. A normally skinny cheerleader who everyone knows has a lot of sex is starting to look pudgy in her cheerios uniform, and is running out of classes and practices to puke."

I rolled my eyes, but on the inside, I was smacking myself. We were caught. I was sure of it. If this kept getting around school as much as it is, it would only be a matter of time before it got to my dad….and then, I am going to be dead. But Finn wouldn't rat me out to my dad would he? I mean, he knows we aren't dating and he doesn't know that slept with her anyway.

6 weeks… we've known for six weeks now that Brittany is pregnant, and neither of us can tell our parents. Would my dad be more angry when he finds out that i've been keeping it a secret for so long, or will it not even matter….

"Maybe she's sick."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Don't be so naïve dude! She's getting baby fat. And what the hell, why are you acting like you haven't noticed? I know you've noticed! Besides, coach Sylvester totally called her out in front of the whole Glee club, and oh yeah, remember Quinn? I know what a pregnant cheerleader looks like and does."

I keep forgetting that Finn went exactly what I am going through now earlier this year, with Quinn in the beginning of her pregnancy when he thought he was the dad.

"Look Finn. First, stop calling me dude! And second, please drop it ok? You're imagining things, Brittany is not gaining any weight."

Finn grabbed an apple and bit into it. "Ok. Keep telling yourself that dude. But everyone can tell."

I just poured a glass of water and sipped at it, not responding anymore.

"Ok, fine don't believe me, but everyone thinks she's pregnant, Kurt. And the whole club is going to be gossiping about it in glee for weeks!"

"Ok first, who is pregnant? And why must you glee club gossip about everything?!"

I'm busted.

I'm so BUSTED!

"Brittany!" Finn blurted out so quickly, that I couldn't shut him up in time. Finn may not know that it's mine, but my dad knows that I slept with Brittany….. I'm going to die…. I'm going to die….

Damn my stupid reflexes, and them doing what they feel like doing without my control. I looked down to the ground. And Finn, making everything worse! I am looking so nervous though, my action betraying me, my dad is going to know that something is up…..

"The cheerleader you slept with?!" he said to me, with a raised voice, grabbing his own apple.

Great.

"Wait… What?! You slept with Brittany?" Finn asked with a mouth full.

I tried to retreat into my room and escape, but I should've known that this wasn't going to be dropped…. Thanks a lot Finn.

"Kurtis!" my dad called me back. I turned around quickly, and tried my best to keep a straight face and look unaffected by the conversation, but I could feel the flames in my cheeks.

I raised my eyebrows to my dad in question. He knew it meant 'what?' in an innocent way.

"The Brittany you slept with a few months back? She's pregnant?"

"Let's go back to Kurt sleeping with a girl!" Finn said loudly after swallowing."

My dad started walking even closer toward me, and I could feel my hands start to tremble in my pockets.

"Now that you won't answer me, or look me in the eye, I know that you're covering something up….."

I gulped. Hard, and I know that he heard it. You know how I know? Because he told Finn to leave the room. "Finn go to your room, and stay there until dinner."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "But this is just getting good!" He whined.

Burt glared at him mildly. "Finnley, don't you have homework or something? Go!"

Finn rolled his eyes, and sighed before brushing past me, and closing the basement door behind him.

"I have homework too, I'm just gonna-"

"Sit down Kurt."

Crap. The truth is about to come out.

"Neither one of us is leaving this table until you start talking. I want to know what's going on!"

I wanted to crawl into a turtle shell and hide forever…..

"I'm sorry Dad."

~…..~…~….~…~…..~…..~…~…..~

**Burt's Pov**

I sat back against the pillows on the bed waiting for Carole to come home. I needed the comfort of my lady. I needed her to help me calm the fire building in my chest. Ease the arguing in my head, one side telling me to go (metaphorically of course), ring my kids neck, the other side, saying to go and hug him silly.

Right on cue, like an angel sent to my side, Carole came into the room looking ready for bed. "Ugh. I had the longest day at the hospital today."

It's about to get longer…..

"How was your day hun?" She continued on, not knowing my thoughts.

I was just quiet for a moment. Monotone even. And Carole noticed, because she sat right at the foot of the bed in front of me, and patted my thigh.

"What's wrong honey?"

I didn't even think about what I was saying when I said the words.

"Kurt got Brittany pregnant."

They were the same words that have been ringing in my head for 5 hours ever since Kurt told me.

**(flashback)**

_"Dad please don't be mad at me. It was an accident. We didn't mean for it to happen."_

_I couldn't say the words. I knew what was coming. He apologized. He looked terrified that I might hit him or something, even though I am sure that he knows that I would NEVER lay a finger on him that way. He looked pale and guilty._

_"Is it yours Kurt?" _

_I could see his lip shaking. There was a tear falling down his cheek following the words, and he let out a strained breath, that was surely masking a full on sob._

_What the hell happened to a bunch of months ago when Kurt came to me in my shop, and I thought he wanted to talk about guys, but he was only upset about not getting to sing a song, and he said the words, "at least you don't have to worry about me getting someone pregnant."_

_"Wha-" I started, but I had so many mixed emotions, I don't know what the hell to say. But right when my head told me to scream at the top of my lungs 'What the hell were you thinking not putting on a damn condom!?', the other side of my brain told me that yelling at him wouldn't solve anything. Making him feel bad about himself for doing this wouldn't make it not be happening. So, I tried to keep my cool. "Kurt, what the hell happened to me not having to worry about you getting a girl pregnant huh? Not even a year ago, you said that to me. Right in the shop. And now, were sitting here?"_

_Kurt's head fell into his arms crossed on the table, and I was witnessing the dam break. His shoulders shook, and I could hear his sniffs begin. I wanted to scoot my chair closer and put my arms around his back and comfort him, but I couldn't yet…. Because though this was my little boy, I was so god damn angry with him. He is not ready for this._

_"Kurt how could you let this happen! I warned you didn't i? I told you that accident's happen!"_

_He looked up at me with his cheeks wet now, and he was shaking his head. "Dad, I'm sorry, It- it was an accident."_

_An accident. Of course it was an accident. What 15 year old boy plans to get his week long beard, pregnant? He only did it because he was trying to convince his dad that he is straight._

_I sighed. I can't do anything but get the details now. "How far along is she?"_

_He wiped his tear tracked cheeks and sighed. "Uhm. 12 weeks I think. That's the only time we did it."_

_I could feel the anger taking over now. I don't like him keeping things from me. "You've known about this for three months Kurt? And you are just now telling me?"_

_He put his head back into his arms and heard another muffled, "I'm sorry dad!"_

**_(flashback over)_**

Carole was stunned into space like me. But after taking it all in, she broke out of it rather quickly. Quicker than I accepted the truth, that's for sure. I suppose that is because Kurt isn't really her son, but then again, we have talked about becoming a family when we moved in all together, and like 5 months ago, when Kurt got a really bad flu, she and Kurt bonded like you wouldn't believe. Carole took great care of him. Insisted on staying home with him until he got better, and during that week, he mumbled, 'Mommy' in his sleep. Though he didn't do it consciously, it was still seen as a big deal to everyone that he was relating being taken care of by Carole while sick, to being taken care of by his mom. After that, Kurt and Carole got even closer than they already were. And of course, Finn and I had bonded very quickly with our sharing love for sports, we found out that we have a lot in common. Kurt and Finn, though things started off really hard and rough for them, came out stronger than ever. I even hear them refer to each other as 'Bro' all the time, and I don't even know if they notice it.

We are well on our way to becoming a real family. Just as soon as I pop the question.

But now, with this hurdle with Kurt to cross, I can't even screw my head on straight.

"What did you say to him?" Carole asked me.

I sighed, and started telling her.

**(flashback)**

_I took my hat off… I rubbed my head… I sighed, and put a hand in his shoulder. "Kurt, I don't know what the hell to say to you right now….. I just can't believe this…. Just… just go to you room…. I need to think about this for a while."_

_A tear fell down my boy's cheek, and he slowly retreated downstairs without looking me in the eye._

_(flashback over)_

"I didn't say too much. I yelled at him a little. How could he be so irresponsible Carole?" I asked, trying to stay calm by looking at her pretty face. "He's 15 years old. He doesn't even do his own laundry Carole. He still gets grounded for getting a bad grade! How the hell has he gotten someone pregnant? He is a gay 15 year old boy!"

Carole just rubbed my arm reassuringly. "Burt, honey. I remember when I found out that Quinn pregnant. I caught Finn singing to a sonogram, and when I caught him, he just sobbed into my lap apologizing. I broke down immediately; comforting him right from the beginning and didn't give him any sternness at all. I didn't know then that he wasn't even having sex, and he was completely clueless. But honey, you told Kurt about using protection, and this still happened. You have to talk to him."

"But I was too late Carole. And that night that I came downstairs to them making out on his couch, I gave them permission to….. I said that if things got serious, to use protection. I didn't mean it, but I didn't think that he would really do anything. And he did….. and even worse, he didn't use protection at all. It's like I didn't even give him the warning at all."

Carole just grabbed me and hugged me close.

"Carole…"

She rubbed my back, and I didn't know what to say. I wanted to cry, but yell at Kurt, and yet, hug him, but make him know how much he has screwed up, but tell him that I love him.

My son, who is gay, and only 15 years old might I add, has gotten a girl pregnant.

"How did I let this happen?"

~….~…..~….~….~…~…..~….~

_AN/: poor Burt… hes feeling all guiltified…. But the truth is out, and now daddy knows…. Ooooooohhhhhh… _

_I was going to introduce Blaine very briefly! But I realized that I couldn't write him if everyone's votes haven't come in yet. Just in case everyone wants him to be a mid year transfer, he cant be at mckinley unless I know what blaaine is_

_. Please go and vote for what Blaine you want! I won't update until I have enough votes to compare everything well._

_Please review! : ) Thanks guys!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: ok people! I am so glad so many people voted! There is enough votes for me to choose! But im retweeting this story today, so hopefully we'll get even more votes in the time that it takes me to write the chapter. : )_**

**_This will be the Last chapter before Blaine comes in! I just found out that I have broncitus, and I don't quite have the energy to write a new chapter at the current moment. Since this one was already written, I just had to fix and change a few things from TWWTF and I figured a chapter is better than no chapter. I know that all of my readers of this aren't reading the other one as well, so it'll be new to some of you. But, its not exactly the same regardless so. Enjoy!_**

**_So sorry blaine isn't in this one. I know I said he would be, and I planned on writing that chapter today, but I am sick as a dog this morning. So sorry everyone. Hopefully this week ill get another chapter out with Blaine introduced. Also, the last chapter ended when they are at home, and they need to be at school for klaine to meet._**

**_I feel bad about it, but I feel like death right now… : ( so sorry everyone!_**

**_Hope you enjoy the new chapter anyway though._**

**_Chapter 6: Brothers Kinn_**

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~  
**Finn Pov**

Kurt was a mess coming downstairs to our room. Burt was probably reaming him a new ass up there.

I mean, not like he didn't know it was coming. Because if he slept with Brittany, that is probably totally his baby!

Holy hell! He totally got Brittany pregnant.

Burt is going to tear his ass off…..

When my mom found out that I thought I got Quinn pregnant, she just cried. A lot. She tried not to let me see that she was really upset at first, but I always saw.

Always. She was ready to rip me a new one that next night after she got all of her tears out, but she wasn't able to because Quinn's parents kicked her out. My mom was really disappointed in me though. Then, once Quinn got caught in her lie that the baby wasn't mine, I told my mom that I hadn't even had sex with her, and that she told me that bogus crap about sperm and the hot water.

I really am an idiot for believing that one.

But after that, my mom got really strict on the curfew, and the time spent with girls unsupervised.

It helped her that we moved in with the Hummel's, and Burt is really strict about girls in the bedroom and everything.

I wonder when he even slept with Britt to begin with.

Hmm.

Kurt came down the stairs in complete tears, and he plopped face down onto his bed.

I wanted to go over there and maybe…. Comfort him or something. But I'm not really good with the sentimental stuff.

And how could he be so freaking irresponsible!

After everything he witnessed with me and Quinn!

But still, he probably got it bad already. I don't need to make it worse.

"Hey Kurt, are you ok bro?"

Ever since I saved Kurt from getting hit by Azimio and Karofsky during lady Gaga week, we have been calling each other bro.

If we're being completely honest, it's obviously where our parents are headed.

And it doesn't bother me even a little bit anymore.

Burt is already working on getting me my own room built upstairs, until we can move into a bigger place once they are married.

"My dad hates me…." He sniffled out. "I'm such an idiot."

Okay. I have to now.

I went over to his bed and put my hand on his back. "Oh come on Kurt, you know that's not true. Your dad loves you. He's just upset. He has a right to be though, I mean come on. Why didn't you wear a condom dude!?

Kurt sat up and gave me one of his famous 'bitch glares'. "You know, you are not helping Finn! I don't know the first thing about sex!"

"Then why the hell are you having sex!? You knew what could happen!"

Kurt threw his hands up and into his hair. "Shut up Finn! I don't need you to be my dad okay!"

I put my hands up in surrender, realizing, this isn't my role. "Sorry man, I'm really not good with this kind of comforting stuff. I just meant to say, sure he is gonna be pissed for a while, but he'll get over it. He can't stay mad at you forever."

"Yes he can… I deserve it anyway…." He said in a low voice, laced with depression.

"No you don't Kurt. You made a mistake okay. I screw up all the time! It's about time you did something to get grounded for a change."

He actually smiled, and I took a breath of relief. "You're ridiculous."

"Hey, but I made you smile!" I gave him a cheeseball grin, and a light punch on the arm.

Kurt dried his face of all of his tears, and because he takes such care of her skin, I have never seen his face so red and splotchy. Damn.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now Finn? I don't know anything about pregnancy, or babies! I mean, I'm gay." He said. "I'm not supposed to have to worry about this stuff."

He has a point. Being gay means never having to say, 'I'm Pregnant.'

Okay, I'll admit, I totally stole that line from that TV show that my mom watches on Tuesday nights, "the new normal." It's about two gay dudes, and I swear, one of them looks exactly like Kurt.

But back on subject.

"It's okay dude. You'll be fine. We can all figure this out. You know? As a family."

Kurt was just looking down into his lap.

I could feel how bad he felt.

"I'm here for you Kurt. I've got your back. Even though I think you're an idiot."

He leaned in to hug me, and I patted his back to try and show support.

Poor Kurt.

We stayed like that for a bit, me just letting him cry on my shoulder, until we head the door open at the top of the stairs.

"Boys?"

It was my mom.

"Guys, it is really late. You need to be getting to bed. It's a school night."

I got off of Kurt's bed and went over to my own as my mom came down the stairs. Kurt turned over in his bed and pulled the covers over his head completely. Mom came over to me and kissed my head as I climbed under my covers.

"Night Ma."

I turned off my lamp, watching as she went over to Kurt. She sat right beside his head on the bed, and pulled the covers back, but he was holding them in place.

I wanted to laugh, because that was a major two year old move.

Kurt is so stubborn.

"No Kurt, come on don't shut me out. I want to talk to you hun." Mom assured with that sincere and light 'mom' voice that she always uses to get her way.

And it always works.

Always.

But Kurt didn't let loose.

"Brother, it's easier to just let her in. She'll be here all night if you don't." I said with my eyes on the lump under the sheets beside my mom.

The sheets just rustled, and then he pushed the blanket down to the middle of his chest. But he wasn't facing her. His back was to her body.

"Kurt, honey it's okay."

"No it's not." He mumbled thick with tears.

Mom sighed. "Okay, well maybe it's not. But confining yourself down here, skipping dinner, and crying it out isn't going to help sweetie."

"I'm such an idiot." Kurt whispered. But I could hear the cry in it.

My mom started to stroke his hair, and when he didn't immediately protest to that, I knew.

He is in a major depression.

I don't think even my mom is going to be able to bring him out of this one.

"You are NOT an idiot! Don't say that about yourself Kurt. You made a mistake. You can't punish yourself. It was an accident."

Kurt sniffled, but he sat up and looked at my mom. "Finn agrees that I am an idiot!"

My mom glared at me, and I shrugged and mumbled, "sorry."

"Honey." Carole shushed, turning back to Kurt, but he cut her off.

"An accident that made my dad hate me, the whole school stare at me constantly, and is going to ruin Brittany's life, AND mine! This is the stupidest mistake I've ever made!"

His sadness was turning into anger, and once my mom grabbed his shoulders, and brought him to her chest for a hug, he instantly calmed down.

But he was still crying.

"Shh.. It's ok." She lulled him, and I don't even know when she left the room, or even if she did or not, but I totally fell asleep. I was really tired apparently.

~…..…..~….~….~….~….~…~….….~

**All knowing Pov**

"Lord Tubbington. I don't know what to do." Brittany told her fat cat, Saturday morning in her room.

He just purred in her arms as she hugged him tight.

But it didn't last, since Brittany put him down on his bed, and ran out of her room and into the bathroom.

Her parents, Mark and Jen, had noticed her doing a lot of that in the last few weeks. They had noticed it a lot more recently since the cheerleading coach lost nationals, and the season ended. She'd been spending a lot more time at home since then, and she'd been constantly sick.

They knew that Brittany was popular, and had all different kinds of boyfriends, but…

"Brittany, sweetheart? We need to take you to a doctor." Her mom said as she came out of the bathroom looking pale.

Her dad was standing back, and waiting for names! He knew why his daughter was barfing her guts out! He knew she changed boyfriends constantly because she is so naïve, and beautiful, so the men just couldn't stay away. His wife found the pregnancy test on her dresser recently, and approached Britt right away.

We knew about her being sexually active too, but luckily, that friend of hers, Santana always kept her from getting hurt. She was really an intimidating young woman.

So he was ready to go and give the little shit who couldn't wear a condom, a piece of his mind.

As soon as Brittany gave them his name!

The drive to the clinic was very quiet and the tension was palpable.

The doctors visit was quick and easy. She is roughly 12 weeks pregnant, and she is due September 12th.

"Is the father going to be involved?"

"What do you mean? My dolphin already is involved! He holds my hair up at school when I throw up, and he tells me how to wear the right fashion to cover my new baby fat." Brittany said happily, as if she wasn't a pregnant teenager. Of course, Britt is slow, so the gravity of this situation hasn't hit her yet.

Her dad wondered how the boy was reacting to this.

_Wait, did she say 'dolphin?' I remember her saying on that ridiculous talk show of hers, that dolphins are gay sharks. And she said this boy knows fashion._

_Is he gay then?_

_Okay, this situation makes no sense. Enough of letting my 16 year old control this situation. Time to take over. _Her dad thought.

"Brittany, who is helping you? Who is involved? Who is the boy?" He asked sternly.

He meant business now.

"It's Kurt. You know. You know. He's on the cheerios with me." Britt said.

_Kurt Hummel. Burt Hummel's boy from the auto shop? _He thought_. _

_What? He is gay. I mean, he's on the cheerios for god sakes._

_But still. He's using my baby as his beard! _

He'd kill him!

_"_Daddy, don't get mad. Please? Kurt is really nice, and really sweet, and he has soft baby hands. He's my best friend besides Santana! Please don't get you're your shot gun." She said terrified.

_I won't get my shot gun, but I sure as hell might use a bat! _He thought, backing out of the doctor's office.

"Markus?" His wife called, but he was already out of the room.

This wouldn't end well.

~...….~…..….~….…~…~…...~….~…..~

**_A/N: I know I said I'd intro Blaine this chapter, but it was already written for TWWTF and It was a good length for a chapter. Also, i am still brainstorming to come up with a way to introduce Blaine. Now that the poll is over, Ill try to have another chapter this week. With Blaine in it for sure. The poll is officially over by the way! Woot! So Blaine next chapter. As well as Angry Britt Britt's fajah! Ooohhh!_**


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: Ok people. Glee's regular Blaine as a **transfer to** Mckinley won the poll but I got some pm's from people who couldn't vote that voted via PM. And Jock Blaine tied with glee's regular Blaine. But Dalton Blaine, was a very close second!

The good news is, Glee's Blaine at Mckinley, is already a jock who isn't a jerk because he boxes. He is still dapper like he was at Dalton, but less boring. He's more of a goober now that he is free of the Warblerbots. He is free to have fun. Also, anyone ever notice that Blaine has never been slushied? Except once, and that was by the freaking Warblers? Yeah. Blaine being a jock would support that. He's always with the guys lifting weights while he boxes. He's not unpopular, but not an ass!

So sorry by the way guys. I have neglected this for a long time, and I just couldnt seem to get back into it. But im back for a chapter for now. I can't promise another update soon, because I don't want to break any promises, but I can say ill never go over 2 months without updating. And if I do, ill have warned you of an upcoming hiatus or something.

…..~….~…..~…..~….~…..~….~

**Burt Pov**

Admittedly, I must say that it is difficult getting back into the swing of things after Kurt dropped the bomb on me. It's only been a few days, and still, I have to be a father to my son, and the man of the house to my hope to be soon family. I have to still go into work, and do my job, and try to function as if I don't want to walk away every time I look into my little boys' eyes.

My little boy.

How can he be having a baby?

This morning is just really quiet. Low key, and no one is really talking to anyone else. Not much eye contact is even being exchanged. The tension is kind of uncomfortable.

Ding dong.

The doorbell sounded, but no one moved to go and get it. Kurt sat at the kitchen table with a slice of toast, and a magazine, Finn sat on the couch watching last night's game on the DVR and Carole was washing dishes in the kitchen.

Ok then since everyone is occupied, I guess I'll get it.

I opened the door to see a tall man. Blonde hair, and a very muscular torso. "Good morning. Can I help you?"

"Yes. Burt Hummel isn't it?"

I nodded and tried to match his face to one of my customers because apparently, he knows me. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I can't put a name to your face. Who are you?" I asked, as politely as I could though this morning warrants my excessive grumpiness.

"I'm Markus Pierce. I'm Brittany's father."

I opened my mouth as the sincerity from his introduction completely disappeared, and now he was glaring coldly at something over my shoulder.

~…~…..~…..~….~….~….~…..~

**Kurt Pov**

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to put a name to you face who are you?" I heard my dad say from the door. Who's at the door on a Saturday morning and knows my dad, but my dad doesn't know him? I got up and walked over to see who was at the door.

"I'm Markus Pierce. I'm Brittany's father."

He was looking directly at me now from the doorway behind my dad.

And the glare in his eyes made me fear for my life. I gulped loudly, and Finn turned to look from the TV at me now too.

I must've had dire terror in my eyes because he stood and stepped between my father and I.

"If it's ok, I'd like a word alone with your boy, Kurt." Markus said, his face still seething with anger.

My dad turned to look at me now, and my eyes were huge. I know it.

"Um, Mr. Pierce, all due respect, that is not going to happen." Dad said.

"Burt, that little shi-"

"I think you need to watch what you say about my son." Dad fired hotly. And the man's face softened a bit.

Carole heard his raised voice and came to the scene. She put her arm on my shoulder I think for comfort.

"Now, I understand that you are probably pretty pissed. I am pissed too about this situation, I'm sure you're referring too." My dad started. Brittany's dad just huffed in response. "I just found out about this a few days ago, and I wanted to ring my boys neck okay? But if I didn't get to do it, I sure as hell aren't gonna let you do it. Why don't you come in and we can talk about this rationally."

Markus's shoulder drooped and he sighed, agreeing. As he stepped into the house, I flinched back a little, and Carole rubbed my back.

My dad wouldn't really let him kill me would he?

As I thought it, he shut the door and turned to me with a plain look on his face. I was afraid.

"Finn, lose the hostility." Dad said and Finn slowly moved aside, and my dad clapped my shoulder and nudged Carole and I into the kitchen. We each took a seat, and then my dad took a seat next to me, and Brittany's father across from me…

I felt like wetting my pants. This man looked like he would gladly murder me with his fists alone, and I seriously feel like running away to my room in the basement for protection.

It was quiet, and no one spoke for a while.

"Kurt, aren't you going to introduce yourself to this man? It's Brittany's father." My dad said.

I held out a hand, though it was visibly shaking. "I'm sorry s-sir. I'm- uhm- My name's-"

"Kurt." He said with a very cold voice, taking my hand with a firm, too firm, handshake. "Your name is Kurt Hummel. You are on the cheerios with my daughter, and the father of her child."

I gulped, while nodding slowly. "Y-Yes sir." He still hadn't let go of my hand.

"You're also gay aren't you?" He asked cocking his head to a slight tilt, and finally releasing my hand.

I flexed my fingers a bit, relieved to have been released, and nodded.

"Did you take advantage of my girl?" He asked, with his tone rising from his cold and low tone, to a louder and more defensive one.

"No sir!" I said immediately. "It was an accident Mr. Pierce. I swear, we didn't mean for it to happen."

"Of course it was an accident! What sophomore in high school plans to get pregnant?!"

I didn't say anything.

In fact, no one did. It was just quiet. My dad was twiddling his fingers, Carole was looking at my dad, and Britt's dad, was glaring daggers at me. I was staring down at the table in shame, and all that could be heard was the sound of the TV from the living room.

And maybe my heart beat.

"Look kid, my daughter is slow ok? She doesn't understand much about what is going on with her. But we can't legally force her to get an abortion according to the state of Ohio, and she said she doesn't want to kill her baby. I'm over here, because if she does decide to keep that child, where will you be?"

My lip was trembling. How the hell do I answer a question like that?

My dad looked at me, and put a hand on my back. He looked concerned. "Son?"

I couldn't move. I felt completely frozen in my seat, and I was mute. My mouth would not move to say anything. And that kind of works out because I don't know what on earth to say.

"Kurt, honey?" I think Carole said this time.

"I-I" I managed out, but that was all I could think of.

They all continued to stare me down, and I felt so uncomfortable. It felt like my body was shaking, and I was going to throw up. What do I say?

"Mr. Pierce, he is really overwhelmed right now I think. Can we all maybe set up a time to meet, both of our families, to discuss this all together? I think Kurt and Brittany need to talk about this themselves before we can expect a decision from them…

Oh thank you dad…. Thank you.

Markus spoke then, with his voice raising just a bit more with every word. "This has been going on for 12 weeks now! I think they've been spending time amongst just themselves for too long don't you!? They're just kids! They can't make an adult decision like this on their own!"

"They already made an adult decision when they decided to have sex." My dad said calmly.

"No, they didn't. An adult decision would've been them having PROTECTED sex. They behaved like children!" he sneered, and spat the last word towards me.

I looked at the table again; the wood engraving seemed much less terrifying than this man.

"Regardless, I don't think I want them spending time alone! I think my daughter wouldn't have gotten pregnant if they hadn't been spending time alone!"

My dad just exhaled. I could tell that he agreed with this man. The way he was disappointed in me this whole week has been proof enough. I am a screw up.

"I'm sorry sir." I breathed out quietly.

I chanced a glance up at him. He still had fire in his eyes.

"Yeah? Well sorry isn't going to fix this is it?"

I looked back down into my lap, this time a tear falling from my eye.

I couldn't hold back anymore.

Markus stood up, his chair scraping loudly. "I'll see myself out." He said.

Once I heard the front door shut closed, I got up too, and ran downstairs to my room. I can't cry here in front of everyone.

~…..~….~…..~…~….~….~…..~…..~….~

**Blaine Pov**

Being the new kid.

It's hard. Really hard. Especially when you're me, and don't quite know where you'll fit in. I love boxing, I like basketball, and I work out.

I'm also gay.

I love music, Katy Perry, Pink, Lady Gaga, you name it. I sing and dance pretty well, and I enjoy doing it. I've been bullied, and I have been popular. But this being another new school leaves so many new venues open. Which Blaine Anderson is McKinley high going to see me as?

I walked through the halls slowly, and was trying to be very subtle with looking at my map and schedule. I don't want to completely stand out as the new kid. That can be a complete disaster. Of course, it could also be a great way to make friends, but I don't want to chance it.

I stopped in the front of a bulletin board to look around and see what is going on in this school. There is only a few months left of the school year, but I'd rather spend those months doing something than doing nothing. There were sports posters for the sports teams, there were a few clubs that could be signed up for year round. Gardening club, superhero alliance, wizards of lore, new directions show choir, and the Black, white, Asian, and Latino student union clubs.

There really isn't much to pick from, but if anything caught my eye, it'd have to be the show choir. I wonder if they are any good.

Wait? New directions…. Me and some of the warblers from my old school Dalton saw one of their videos on youtube earlier this year. Their invitational; they were great. They had some amazing voices in there. Maybe that could be a place for me.

My eyes flickered back to the sports posters that there weren't sign-ups for due to the seasons either having ended, or the school year ending soon. I saw that there is a basketball team, but no fight club.

But there is a wrestling team. I don't know if I am much of a wrestler, but it's the closest thing to boxing here. Maybe over the summer, I can devise some kind of plan or something to start a fight club, or a boxing team. Maybe they at least had a punching bag in the locker room or gym.

A school bell rang and I gave up on the bulletin board for now. I'll come look at it later. I looked at my schedule again as the students started swarming around me, and no one seemed to really be paying much attention.

Oh. GYMNASIUM. First period. Cool. I can check out the locker room now. Great.

I headed to the direction that the map showed me that the gym was, and I found it quickly. I went inside, and headed over to a teacher. The only teacher who was female, since my schedule said Ms. Awtrey.

"Hi. I'm Blaine Anderson. A new transfer." I handed her my schedule, and she gave me a little smile.

It was such a fake smile, if I'd ever seen one.

"Welcome Blaine. See me after school, well get you set up with some gym clothes. Go on out to the field. We're doing the mile run today."

I just nodded politely, and headed towards the boys locker room instead. I could check it out.

I walked through the archway and-

"Oh god! I'm soo sorry! Are you okay?" I cried, hoping that the…. Gorgeous and very pale boy in front of me didn't get his toes completely crushed by my giant feet. Or his ribs cracked by my elbow slamming into him. "I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm sorry."

He barely glanced up at my face, and just clutched his bag closer to him, and mumbled, "its ok. It's my fault. Sorry."

He met my eyes for a split second with big blue ones, and the corner of his lips upturned into a slight pinch of a smile. "Excuse me." He said walking in the direction I came from and toward the teacher.

I let my gaze follow him for a moment, seemingly unable to not do so.

"Ms. A? Hi I got a slip to go to the counselors office." He said, but it sounded like a question. The teacher motioned that he was free to go, and I watched as he left the gym. He was wearing really fashionable clothes. Like, he had doc martens on his feet, an alexander mcqueen top and extremely clean cut skinny jeans.

And he is gay.

I am not stereotypical, but his hair is perfectly coiffed, and he obviously has very fashionable taste. And if I am wrong, than I must have really bad gaydar.

Something didn't add up though. He was walking slowly, with his head down, and he was still clutching his bag to his chest.

I don't know why, but something in my mind registered that he didn't usually look like that. His dress appearance doesn't match his facial, and body appearance. I imagined him appearing graceful, with a sassy smile on his face, and a sprig in his step. But that's crazy I guess. I never saw that guy before this minute. Even though I am a very empathetic person. I am good at reading people's moods.

But I don't know, something just seemed… weird. Just bumping into him gave me a weird vibe that he wasn't okay.

I proceeded to the locker room, and went straight to the back, seeking out the weight room, or room with mats. As I searched, I also looked at the kids around me too. It seemed like I had class with a lot of jocks. But then again, this is the boys locker room, so why would there be girls in here.

I feel kind of dumb.

~….~….~…~…~…~…~….~….~

Thankfully, there was a punching bag right in the weight room, and it looked pretty much unused. That is a good thing, and a bad thing though. If no one else boxes, it'd probably be a tall order to try and start a boxing team, but also, it might mean that no one uses It, so I always have it to myself.

The remainder of my morning classes went ok, but not quite as good as I hoped. Not many people seemed to notice the new guy at first. Well, except for a few girls, and 1 guy. A mohawked dude named….Huck? I don't remember. He just asked if I had a lighter during a passing period, and a few girls stared at me dreamily during class. One girl, a Latina cheerleader introduced herself as Santana, and she basically eye raped me. I was polite to her even though she called me a hobbit. Though she called me a sex hobbit, which I'm not sure is a compliment or not, but… eh.

Girls came onto me a lot this year, mostly because ever since I left Dalton academy at the end of my freshman year and went to North Lima high, I ditched the hair gel and apparently my curls are a chick magnet.

If only they all knew.

My dad got transfered last week to a new company for the next 3 years, so I'll thankfully get to stay at one school until I graduate which is good, but this being my third school, I'm tired of moving. I'm glad to be staying put this time.

When lunch time came around, I wasnt too hungry being that I had a big breakfast this morning, but I got into line anyway and got something small. An apple, and a bag of chips. Pretty much every single table was occupied, and very few were free of seats.

To be honest, I seeked out the boy from earlier before I realized that I was doing it.

I didn't see him, but it didn't matter because that Santana girl from earlier approached me and started leading me to a table. Right before I sat down, I saw him. He was sitting beside a blonde girl who looked about as down as he did in the gym earlier. Only now, he looked a little different.

"Hey hobbit. Why don't you sit with me?"

"I-uh_" but I was already in front of a table with a bunch of cheerleaders before I could protest.

Santana started talking to people, or to me, I couldn't really tell, I wasn't paying attention, but the skinny pale kid grabbed the blonde girls face in his hands and nodded. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Wow… maybe I do have bad gaydar…. Because that looks like his girlfriend with the way he did that… and the way that they are hugging now.

He stood and started to head for a trash can to dump his tray, but a big jock in a letterman jacket pushed it in his face before he could dump it.

"Watch where you're walking lady!" he sneered…..

Ok maybe he is gay?

"Blaine?" Santana said, so I didn't hear what the fashion guy said in response.

"I'm sorry huh?" I turned back to the Latina cheerleader as she was talking to me. I didn't hear what she said, but I didn't sit down either like she was gesturing for me to do.

"Oh, uhm, I'm actually not all that hungry, excuse me?"

Honestly, now I want to go and check out that punching bag, for some reason.

"I have to go…. Nice to meet you ladies."

I gave a dapper quick smile, and headed out to the gym. Bullies…. No wonder he was looking so down earlier. It seems like bullies are the mortal enemy at yet another school.

I don't have gym clothes, but, I think I'll be fine to box in this. I'll just lose my polo.

~…..~….~…..~…..~…~….~…..~…..~

_A/N: this was so unacceptable to have taken this long guys. I know…. I'm terrible….._

_And I honestly don't think this chapter is all that good….. usually, I wont post something if I don't like it, but I literally had this open alllll day long, and couldn't come up with any ideas. I like to be original with my storyline, but there are so many fanfics out there that I feel like its impossible to do something that NO ONE has ever done before. So, I just tried my best…_

_And I don't like it much…. But if you do, you have no Idea how much id appreciate a review….._

_I've never been this un-proud of a chapter before… But I am proud that I finally got it done. I don't want to let you guys down!_

_Please review! Pease please please. Thankfully, I have ideas for the next chapter. this one was just so hard!_

_for anyone waiting on TWWTF, it is being written as we speak! : )_

_Ksgleeov12, I want to thank you sooo soo soo soo soo much! I had some ideas spark because of your om and help. You gave me some inspiration, and the next chapter, im going for one of your ideas. So whoo hoo! Thanks so much hun!_

_Jackie_

_Please please please review! they are the motive to go on with more every day!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi IDIFYD readers! I'm back for a chapter! This one is coming to you with very little pre-meditation. I literally just reread the previous chapter, and aimed to write it blind. Let's see how it goes. Im starting with the authors note, and writing the chapter right now!**

**~…..…~…..….~…..~…..~…~….~…..~…..…~**

**Kurt's Pov**

I am not in any way proud of what I did. Getting someone pregnant…. Hell, getting a girl pregnant, when I am not even attracted to girls!

Wow, that sounds so much worse.

But still, the fact that I have done so, should make the bullying stop just a little at least! I mean, geez! Can't I get some kind of man points for that!? Knocking up a hot cheerleader? It sounds bad, and I'm not trying to get any street credit, or kudos or fist bumps for it! But I kind of thought that the ignorance of my fellow peers would do some of those things because they're juvenile.

But of course not. I'm still fairy boy. I'm still the number 1 target for slushies', and gooey disgusting lunches to be thrown at. I'm freaking pathetic!

"Hey lady! Girl's locker room is on the _other_ side of the gym. Get out of here. You actually need a penis to be in this locker room."

Oh thank you mom and dad for blessing me with my amazing ability to have amazing sarcastic comebacks in no time at all.

"Uh, the last time I checked, I got a girl pregnant, and if I'm not mistaken, it takes a fully functioning penis to do that. Something apparently none of you morons have considering she's slept with all of you and none of you could get the job done."

Before I could realize that what just came out of my mouth would probably get me punched, I was slammed up against a locker.

Oh yeah. My mouth always gets me in trouble.

"Watch your mouth Hummel. If there wasn't a friggin teacher watching, I'd knock ya damn lights out!" And Azimio punched the locker beside me before walking back to his own.

Karofsky passed me next, but lunged at me first, and I stupidly flinched.

Freaking reflex.

"Hey Hummelina?" Coach Sylvester approached me with a piece of paper.

I turned to her despite the rude nickname.

"They want to see you in the counselors office." And I took the slip from her hands without saying anything.

I shut my locker, and headed down the hall out of the locker room, enraged.

And not even angry at the bullies. Angry at myself.

How am I supposed to be a man, and be here for Brittany when I can't even be here for myself. I've been so checked out of everything lately, and when I'm actually paying attention, I'm either so bummed out about my situation, or terrified of the next attack on me. I have so many bruises from being slammed into lockers over the past years that I've forgotten the color of my skin. I don't know why the counselor suddenly wants to see me, but maybe I have finally caught some teachers concern.

It's doubtful, but I can dream right?

Caught in my thoughts, I wasn't looking where I was going, and I ran into someone at the edge of the hall to the gym.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm sorry." He exclaimed, picking up my book, seemingly worried about me.

That's new. People usually nudge me on purpose just to be assholes. This guy must have either not yet seen that it's me he ran into, or he is new and doesn't yet know that I'm Mckinley's resident gay.

I grabbed my book from him, and held it and my backpack close to my chest. I peeked up at him a little bit, but he is a bit muscular, and since I don't recognize him, it's best to not make eye contact. I don't know what kind of boy this is. "It's ok. It's my fault. Sorry."

"No, no-" he started to say, and I looked up to see his face. He's definitely a new kid. I would've remembered those eyes if I had ever seen them before. Warm milk chocolate brown with a hint of green right around the irises.

I would've remembered the curls too. Gorgeous and unruly curls that look like, if they were combed, it would still look just as wild. But, they were a contained wild.

And kind of sexy.

And he looked genuinely sorry to have bumped into me even though it was clearly my fault. His lips were parted a bit as he took me in, and I could just tell that he probably noticed how high my voice is and any minute now he'll-

I attempted to smile, but I'm not sure if it came out as one or not, but, I had to walk away before he has any time to shove me away and call me a fairy.

"Excuse me." I said quickly, before I could embarrass myself, and proceeded to walk out and to the counselor's office.

I could feel 'Curly Eyes' gaze on me (god, I nicknamed him) as I walked to hand my slip to the teacher to be excused, and I don't know if I was scared or not. Anyone who looks at me from afar has an ulterior motive that is NEVER very safe for me.

~….~…~…~…..~…..~….~…..~…~

Why am I even in here? And why is this lady even the guidance counselor?

If I recall correctly, she's a whole bunch of different kinds of nuts. When April Rhodes got me drunk, and I barfed all over her shoes in the hall earlier this year, she rushed me to the hospital, and though _I_ was the one with alcohol poisoning, she was more concerned with making sure that she got several decontaminate showers.

Right now, I've been in here 5 minutes, and she has b been fixing her many stacks of pamphlets to make them perfectly straight the whole time and she has applied hand sanitizer three times.

"Ms. Pillsbury, am I going to be here for long?"

Finally, she took a wet wipe to her own seat, and wiped it off before finally sitting down and scooting her chair in.

"Um. Kurt, I called you in here today because um, some of the faculty have been concerned with your lack of attentiveness in classes lately, and want you to have some help getting on track."

That is the biggest load of crap I have heard in a long time. And I don't even blame Ms. Pillsbury for it. I blame Mr. Schue. I bet anything he is behind this. When everyone thought that Finn was the one that got Quinn pregnant, the first thing Mr. Schue did, was have Ms. Pillsbury call him into her office and get him to think about college. Now that I've gotten a cheerio pregnant, the same thing is happening.

Talk about brotherly treatment.

And Finn and I aren't even officially brothers yet.

"Are you sure I'm not here because I got Brittany pregnant and you're concerned with the fact that I might give up on my education because Brittany won't have an abortion?"

Ms. Pillsbury was very quiet for a bit before speaking again. "Nu- No- No of course not, why would yo- why- um. Why would u think that?"

I just narrowed my eyes and shook my head. This conversation was going to go absolutely, nowhere.

**~…..…~…..….~…..~…..~…~….~…..~…..…~**

Thank god for lunch. I am starving, and I hate to say it, but I need Brittany. I need to talk to her. I need her to talk to me, and tell me that everything is going to be okay. I need Finn and Puck too. Because they provide at least some sense of security, at least for lunch time.

I am so panicky since the locker room. Not even only afraid of the jocks. This morning, Brittany's dad terrified me. That added to every jock in this school terrifying me, and the teachers doing absolutely nothing about it, is so stressful!

Even the glee club, the group of outcast kids who are supposed to be my family, are currently at war with each other. I need a friend. I don't think I have felt this alone in a really long time, and that is really saying something considering I've been alone for a long time.

But of course what I want to happen never actually happens. The opposite actually is what actually happens. Because that is exactly my luck.

I had a bowl of spaghetti and a salad, side of ranch on my lunch tray. I'm sitting at the glee table, and there is nothing but animosity and Rachel with her mouth open. Then again, with the latter, whats new? Rachel never stops talking. Brittany looked like she was on the verge of tears, and Santana wasn't on her arm like she usually was.

"Britt, where's Satan today?"

Brittany didn't even look up from her lunch tray, but she did point over to my right, and I followed her finger to the cheerios table. Standing there looking at the girls with a small smile, was 'Curly Eyes' from earlier, and I looked away immediately. I don't want him to catch me looking. Obviously if he's already been invited to a table full of cheerleaders, he's destined to be popular. And obviously VERY MUCH straight.

Of course.

Lima Ohio would NEEEEEEEEEEVER have more than one fag in town. That'd just be a nightmare.

"Oh. What's wrong Britt. I'm here, you can talk to me."

She just turned to me, and she already had tears in her eyes.

"No Brittany, come on don't cry. What's wrong?"

I took her face in my hands and she leaned into my hand a bit before she talked.

"My parents want me to kill my baby. But I don't want to. That would be mean."

I sighed. Crap. I don't know that on earth to say to her right now.

"Britt, everything is going to be okay. They can't make you have an abortion. It's not their choice. It's your choice, and mine, and I am okay with whatever you want to do okay? I promise."

"Do you really mean that? You want to have a baby in high school?" She asked.

Wha- How the hell am I supposed to answer a question like that?!

"Well- No, I don't want to have a baby in high school. I'm gay, so I didn't plan on having a baby at all. But it's ok. Now that it's happening, it's okay. I'm here for you. Even though it's gonna be hard."

She hesitated for a minute, before leaning in to hug me and I embraced her safely in my arms. Or at least it felt like that to me. "Thanks Kurtie. I needed you to tell me everything would be okay. You're so smart." She said, though her voice was muffled by my shoulder.

I felt like she could count on me in this moment. She needed someone to cry on and tell her it's going to be okay, and I made something better. I thought I would need some reassurance that everything was going to be okay, but I guess I just needed to do something to make me feel like I'm not useless. When I released Brittany, everyone at the table was looking at me.

"What?" I asked taking a bite of food, and not really caring how they were about to respond.

"Uhm, theres a guy over there who is staring at you." Mercedes whispered and motioned to my right where the jocks and cheerios table was. I didn't bother looking. I know it's just Karofsky or Azimio from earlier. Or worse, some bigger and more terrifying jock.

Either way, they were staring at me to build terror inside me anticipating their next move. I wasn't surprised though. I knew that my clever and fast retort on their verbal abuse earlier would cost me. I just have to wait it out.

Not that it makes any difference from any other day. I'm always afraid of the next strike.

"You know what? I'm not all that hungry anymore." I turned to Britt. "I'll see you later hun."

I walked to the trash can and before my tray could tip into the trash- _SLAM! _Right into my face.

"Watch where you're walking lady!" Azimio cackled and walked away having no doubt accomplished his goal.

To leave me filthy, and humiliated.

Why didn't I see him coming? I really have to start being more alert. I have to pay attention. I turned back to the boy from earlier who was with the cheerios, expecting to see him laughing with the other jocks, but he just looked sympathetic. He turned away now to look at the cheerios who were all guffawing with laughter, and before I could let my imagination betray me with what I wish I saw as concern on the new kids face, I fled. Embarrased and ashamed, I ran past two different bathrooms and into the bathroom in the locker room. Noone would be in there during lunch. The jocks were all too busy during this hour laughing at the huge joke that they just got again in the cafeteria.

I got to a mirror, to see the damage in front of me instead of inspecting from above, and I groaned at the sight.

Why do I even bother wearing my nice clothes to school when no one even cares to appreciate the exquisite taste and fashion, and they just get ruined daily!? What is even the point?!

Before making myself vulnerable, I looked around the locker room in search of any life. Not that those vile Neanderthals can even be CONSIDERED alive. When the coast was clear, I went back to the mirror and stripped my shirt off.

I grabbed a bunch of paper towels and started the almost daily routine of rubbing out the excessive stains of my 'loserdum' out of my shirt. It probably took a solid 10 minutes because I had to stop and hide in one of the stalls when I heard someone come into the locker room.

Luckily they were just passing through, probably to head for the weight room, or the back field, so I came out in only a couple of minutes.

Thankfully, due to the 10 am slushy that every member of glee club gets at some point, I never have to worry about not having spare clothes, but still. Slushies, I can get rid of without a shower. Spaghetti and ranch, not so much.

I feel disgusting!

I checked my phone for the time. There is still a half an hour left of the lunch period, so I'll take advantage of my time.

**~…..…~…..….~…..~…..~…~….~…..~…..…~**

**Blaine Pov**

Sweat dripped down my face as punch after punch hit the bag. I couldn't put tabs on why I was so angry about some other kid that I don't even know getting bullied. I guess I see myself at the first school I went to freshman year. And in middle school, being bullied by jocks bigger than me because of my sexuality. Even worse than that, the look of despair on his face from earlier just made me want to wrap him in a hug. Not to mention, I'm a little annoyed with myself that I can't tell whether or not he is gay. He's a mystery, and mysteries are not my strong suit. He is obviously not part of the popular crowd and there is a reason for that, and I can't help but want to know.

More blows attacked the bag, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't kind of hurt. This is definitely a newer bag though. It is so tough, I don't think it has ever been hit at all. Rock hard really.

As my hands started to seriously ache and throb with the excess amount of abuse I inflicted on the bag, I decided to give it a rest. I shouldn't be this pissed anyway.

I guess I'm not. I wanted to check out the bag earlier, so this was a perfect excuse.

Honestly, now that I am done attacking, I am back to feeling calm. Maybe I was just channeling the porcelain boys feelings in the lunch room, and I needed to blow off steam for him.

Then again, that wouldn't explain why when I got in here is suddenly felt a lot angrier, and started to need to blow off steam rather than just want to.

Whatever. It doesn't matter.

I headed back through the mat room hall and to the locker room again to grab a towel. I think I saw some earlier on the rack near an office door.

As I wiped sweat off of my face, I heard some shuffling, and sniffles coming from behind a row of lockers. Is someone in here crying?

I put my towel over my shoulder and walked towards the sound. It could be the boy.

"Hey, is someone else in here?" I called.

I head a locker door slam, and more rustling before a big slam. Then I ran over to the source of the sound.

The boy was on the floor.

"Are you okay? Hey let me help you." I said crouching in front of him, and holding out my hand.

"Agh!" He hissed as he sat up on his own. "I'm fine. Thanks." He got up without my help, and took a deep breath. He looked so frustrated, and tired. There were bags under his eyes, his hair was wet, and I don't know if it was from sweating or-

No, he smelled really nice, so he must've showered.

That's right, he got a tray of food smashed into him. I turned around to see his bag, and shirt strewn on the floor. "Oh let me-" I grabbed them and handed them to him.

He took them from me slowly. But didn't take his eyes off of my hands even after he took them.

"Are you alright? I saw what that football guy did to you in the cafeteria and, I don't know I just- are you okay?"

Why were my words failing me at this moment? The time when I should be trying to be supportive, and talkatively helpful, I'm stammering like a douchebag.

He finally met my eyes, and he shrugged. "It's nothing I'm not used to. I'm fine. Thanks for your help."

He walked past me, and something just told me not to let him walk away from me.

"I'm Blaine!" I called, kind of loud.

Oops.

He turned back to me and his eyes were wide. Was that shock or fear?

"Sorry", I said a little quieter. "I'm Blaine Anderson. I uhm, I'm new here."

**~…..…~…..….~…..~…..~…~….~…..~…..…~**

**A/N: kk! I think this is a nice place to end. I have to get some sleep. I am tired, and this chapter was relatively neutral to write. Easy, but kind of hard too. There were a lot of spots where I wanted to keep changing point of views but, I didn't want to get redundant. I was thinking of changing POV's one more time after the last line, but what I planned to have after that scene would only be like a paragraph, so I thought I'd save it for the next chap. Hope you guys liked the chapter! Love ya!**

**Please review! : )**

**Jackie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Glee Friends**

**_a/n: im here again'! whoo! Hope you enjoy! Also, I am going to Darren's first concert showing at the fillmore in san Francisco! If anyone is also going, it'd be awesome to meet some fellow DarrenAddict Fans! Itd be as epic as seeing him is gonna be.. there are seriously NO GLEEKS in my city AT ALL! It seems like. Im in san jose. But SF is close. So if any of you will be at that show, id love to see you there!_**

**_Enjoy this new chap. Im on a Darren Criss high at the moment! : )_**

**_I also updated TWWTF if youre following that one! That the Kurt and Brittay endgame one._**

**Blaine Pov **

"I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm new here."

He was looking at me, very surprised, and I really wished I could read minds.

"I was wondering why you weren't insulting me." He said almost under his breath, but it heard it.

"I don't judge people I don't know. That'd make me a hypocrite. I was bullied at my old school."

Blue eyes started slowly walking back towards me, "I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel." I reached my hand out for him to shake, but he just gave me a shy wave.

Maybe he doesn't like to be touched.

Which is unfortunate because his skin looks so freaking soft, I want to know for sure.

"So, um. You were bullied?" He asked, now closer and talking under his breath.

I nodded. "Yeah. It was pretty bad. But you know, it's not a secret. You don't need to whisper. Besides, there's no one else in here."

He shrugged. "I just, I dunno. Most people wouldn't admit to being bullied so openly."

He's probably right about that. "I'm not like most people." I sat down on the bench now, hoping that he took my invitation, and sat too. His puffy eyes were just screaming at me. He needed someone to talk to. "I was bullied for being gay, and I'm not ashamed of it. So I'm honest about the bullying. It's so much easier than lying."

Kurt still didn't sit. He just leaned his back against a locker looking really surprised that I said I am gay. "I'm gay too. But that's honestly not even reason 1 for why I'm bullied nowadays."

I just wanted to know everything I could know about him. Why is he bullied so much? Why does he look so sad? And the thing that I just can't shake the curiosity of, is why was he sitting so intimately with that girl if he's gay?

I must've frozen for a moment because Kurt was talking again.

"You look worried."

I snapped out of it. "Huh? No no, I was just, I was just thinking." I said still looking sympathetic.

"You know, i'm sorry to be a downer, but you know that once that gets out, you won't be known as the new kid anymore. You'll be just another gay kid." His voice was even lower now, and he reached a hand up to wipe at his nose.

I was about to respond, but he beat me.

"Actually, you shouldn't be talking to me. I should go." He got off of the locker and started walking.

"Wait?! You don't have to-"

But the end of lunch bell rang, and cut me off.

"I have to get to class. I can't be in here right now, and you can't talk to me." He said frantically as I followed him through the locker room.

"Yes you can talk to me. I know a spot where no one will see us in here. Please, stop for a second." I pleaded.

"Look, It was nice to meet you, and you seem really nice and everything, but do yourself a favor. Avoid being dubbed an eternal loser like me okay? Don't tell anyone you're gay unless you want to get tormented and be forced to transfer again. I'm sorry, but I can't talk to you."

He hustled out of the locker room and gym, and I didn't follow him.

I just sighed in _give up._ I didn't even get the chance to tell him that I didn't transfer here because I was bullied. I came here because of my dad's job. I transferred to Dalton because of bullies, but Dalton made me stronger. Maybe he needs to be in a school like Dalton.

Except if he was at Dalton, he wouldn't be here.

I didn't know why I felt so compelled to talk to him, but I knew for sure, I wasn't planning on giving up completely. If I want to befriend anyone at this school, he is my first choice.

~…~…~…..~…..~….~…~….~

The rest of my day was…. ok. I did not think that my first day of school would play out this way. Of course, I wasn't bullied, I seemed to make a few friends, and even though this place is absolutely crazy, I think I'm okay with being at this school for the rest of my high school days. I don't understand why there are slushy dispensers in the cafeteria but….. Whatever. I like slushies.

After school, I left my 7th period class with the mohawked dude from earlier hovering over my shoulder.

"Hey dude." He said.

I couldn't tell if his tone was hostile, or neutral. And he looked kind of intimidating.

"Hey." I said, shouldering my backpack, and walking slowly.

"So, I saw you jazzing it up with the cheerios a few times today. Santana?"

Was that that latina cheerleaders name? And these cheerleaders are called the cheerios? Isn't a school mascot supposed to be an animal?

They're named after a breakfast food?

"Ohh, uh, yeah. They seem…. Nice?" I added, but it was totally a question.

"Dude, don't lie. They are so not nice. They're evil. Don't let Santana suck you into her web new kid. Trust me. She's bad news."

Ok?

"I think I'll be okay. She's really not my type." I said approaching the bulletin board again to sign up for some stuff. I've decided to go with wrestling after all. It's better than nothing.

"Wait what?" Mohawk asked with shock. "What do you mean she's not your type? Santana Lopez is EVERYBODY'S type."

I just shrugged.

"Huh…. Well, that's probably wise anyway curly. Cus she's mine."

I shrugged, grabbing a pen out of my bag. "Don't need to worry about me. I'm not into boobs." I tapped his shoulder and turned to the board as we reached it.

I sensed that he was ready to say something about me basically just outing myself to him. That might even be a little shocking to me too. He was not the first, but the second person at school today, that I, without even the blink of an eye said that I was gay to.

But he didn't say anything. I think I might like this guy. "Wow. No comment Mohawk?"

I figured if he can call me curls, why not?

"Nah. Doesn't bother me. I have no problem with gay dudes. My best friends' bro is gay. Were tight.

"Oh. Cool. Maybe you can introduce me?" I shrugged, kind of being sarcastic.

"Dude! I was just about to say that!" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and snorted. For a guy who's obviously popular, he's kind of a dork.

I started to write my name on the 'wrestling' list, but my new follower stopped me.

"Wait wait wait wait! Wrestling? You might not wanna do that. Zizes will rip you apart."

I stopped writing and asked, Who's Zices?"

He took my pen from me before I could resume writing. "Lauren Zizes, she is the national wrestling champion and she is… a whole lotta woman! Just trust me. You don't want to do that."

I sighed and grabbed my pen back. "I want to join something, and you guys don't have a boxing team here, so wrestling is the closest thing to that."

Mohawk looked at my name on the sheet. "What's your name? Blake? Blade?

I didn't say anything right away. I just looked at him for a minute before saying, "Really?"

"What? All you have written there is B-l-a. I had to make a guess. I'm Puck." He said.

Wow. Is it bad that I think Mohawk is a less unfortunate sounding name than Puck?

I almost snorted, but that would be really rude. I think he sensed that I almost laughed because he elaborated.

"Noah Puckerman, but I go by Puck. Very few people get away with calling me Noah."

Now I did laugh. "Your mom and girlfriend?"

He shook his head flashing a big smile, that I might've found cute if I didn't know he was totally straight. "Ms. Duzenberry, and my gay friend I told you about."

I didn't respond, only nodded.

"Okay, and my mom." He added.

I just smiled, and reached to cross my name off of the list. "It's Blaine."

I really wanted to join some kind of after school club though. It'll keep me active, get me meeting people, and keep me busy. After today, I've learned that being at Dalton was really good for my education because this school's curriculum is a breeze.

"You know what? If you're a boxer, why don't you join our fight club" He said, punching me in the arm. I didn't hurt, it just…. didn't feel good."

I raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to, but I didn't see a sign-up sheet for that."

"That's because it's top secret. But I'm good with Coach Beiste and she'll let you join late if you show her your skills. You in?"

~….~…..~….~…..~….~…~….~…...~

By Tuesday afternoon, I had made 3 more guy friends besides Puck. Finn, Mike, and Matt, were all in fight club, and they took to me like a long lost brother. I have a couple classes with all of the boys, different places throughout the day. They're an interesting bunch, but cool.

"Hey! We've got glee today after school dude! You should totally join us. Since you're so cool with being gay and everything, and the jocks call the whole team gay anyways, we could always use more voices in the show choir. Do you sing?" Finn asked me.

"Yeah. I sing pretty well."

Maybe I sing better than pretty well, but I don't want to brag. They can make their own assumptions if they ever hear me sing.

Despite how glad I am to have some friends only my second day here, I still want to know the boy I met in the locker room yesterday; Kurt. He seems like he really really needs a friend and I want to be his. But I hadn't seen him yet today.

"Awesome. You can join us at the glee table at lunch then. The lunch ladies totally hook us up." Puck added.

As great as that sounds, I think I'm going to pass. I want to go back to the mat room and listen out for Kurt. I have a feeling him getting his lunch dumped on him is ritual, and maybe if he is unlucky again, I will get lucky and get to try again with talking to him.

"Sounds great guys, but uhm, I think I'm just going to head to the field. I'm not really hungry, and I'm needing some fresh air after that class. Does that man ever shower?"

Matt spoke up this time. "Mr. Warren? No."

The guys all just handed me out some catch you later dude's and see ya bro's, and I headed off to the matt room. I think the punching bag could use some use while I wait.

….

**All knowing Pov**

Today at lunch, there is an assembly of some sorts during lunch in the gym, so Kurt has to leave the locker room out the other way today. The long way.

"I guess I can only hope there won't be any jocks out there today." Kurt mumbled, toweling his hair dry, his backpack dragging behind him.

Rapid breathing and light grunts were sounding from the hall he was coming through, and he debated whether or not to pass. What if it was a football jerk?

He figured he could be stealthy and sneak by, so he tiptoed past the window, not even looking through.

But Blaine was facing the window, and spotted him.

"Kurt!?"

He stopped, and looked in to see Blaine.

"Oh. It's just you. Hey."

Blaine took off his boxing gloves and tossed them aside. "Hey. How are you?"

Kurt walks slowly into the small room, and closes the door behind him. He has a feeling he won't be able to get out of staying to chat with the boy this time.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that this boys curls were sweaty, and really, really hot….

"Oh i- I'm okay. How was your first day?"

Blaine just nodded, and sat down indian style on the mat, hoping the shiny quiet boy would join him.

"It was good. I met some guys, and joined fight club. I took up boxing a few years ago because of the bullying you know."

Kurt nodded, still standing, looking hesitant to sit, but intrigued too.

_I have to try and charm him into joining me. _Blaine thought.

"I see you have a lunch today," Blaine joked. Though his eyes lingered for a few moments on the red slush that was sliding around the lunch tray.

Kurt half smiled, but there wasn't anything happy about it.

"I was victim of the lunchtime cherry slushy today. I had to shower. But, at least it wasn't as messy as yesterday's lunch dump. And it saved my lunch." He looked down, seeing the slush. "Well, mostly."

Blaine chuckled. "Well sit down. I don't bite. All of the jocks are at the assembly. I don't think anyone is gonna catch us in here."

Kurt looked behind him, and exhaled. "Okay."

He sat down, cross legged and put his tray in between himself, and Blaine.

"You hungry?" Kurt asked.

"Ooh my god, I'm starving!" Blaine exclaimed.

Both boys laughed. They shared Kurt's lunch. Blaine ate the pizza, only slightly covered in red slushy.

"Gives it a kick. I might actually ask for a pizza covered in red slushy when I go through the lunch line tomorrow."

Kurt actually let himself laugh, and after a few minutes, he completely let himself relax and enjoy his lunch with a potential friend.

One who is gay nonetheless.

**Blaine Pov**

To say that we talked about everything was an understatement. Kurt really opened up about everything.

His mom dying 7 years ago, and his dad planning to get remarried. Him going through a sexuality crisis a few months ago, and now dealing with a pregnant, 'not girlfriend'. His bullying having gotten worse because of it. The conversation got really deep, but I just stayed and listened intently to everything.

He nearly cried at a few points, but he stayed strong.

As we ended the heavy talk, and things got a bit lighthearted, I tried to lighten his mood some more.

"I know it's a little… cheesy, but I totally want to be your friend. So, can we be friends? Like real friends."

Kurt hesitates a little before speaking. "Blaine. I- I don't want you to have to deal with like….. Being known for being the gay guys friend."

I rolled my eyes. "Kurt, I AM a gay guy! And eventually, everyone is going to know it. I don't care about that. I think you're awesome, and I want to be your friend. It's as simple as that. Let them label me."

He called me a dork, but he agreed, and we walked out of the mat room together to head to our after lunch block of classes.

We went our separate ways as we got into the hallway, Kurt not wanting to 'push it', but we had smiles on our faces. Content with a new friendship.

~….~….~….~…..~….~…~…..~…..~….….~…~…..~…..~….~…~….~….~

So apparently, I am joining glee club. The fighty boys are pretty much dragging me.

"Guys, I was captain of the Warblers at my old school. Maybe it's not fair for me to join your guys choir this year."

They didn't let go of my arm though. They just kept steering me towards their choir room.

"Guys, I can walk you know. My legs? Totally working."

"Yeah, but we're not letting you escape. You have to join. Mr. Schue is the teacher. You'll love it." Finn spoke up.

"The Spanish teacher?" I asked.

"Yeah. The white guy who's students speak better Spanish than he does? Yeah, him."

…..

In glee, I came in to audition, and saw Kurt right away.

Wow, I guess we didn't talk about everything. I chose to sit in the middle of the bleachers in between Kurt and…. What was her name Brittany?, and the guys who were going to sit scattered, but all in the front row.

"Kurt! My fellow baby daddy! Whaddup my man." Puck announces trying to high five Kurt, but he just smacks his hand with a high five, uninterested. He came down to the seat beside me in the second row and I patted his shoulder.

"What's up little bro!" Finn tells Kurt when he sees him sit down.

"I'm older than you Finn" Kurt drones as if he says this all the time.

"Don't say that out loud!" Finn said, hitting him in the arm.

"Wait, you guys are brothers?" I asked excitedly shocked.

He didn't mention that either.

"Yep." Finn says. "Our parent's aren't married yet, but it's gonna happen.

"Yeah." Kurt rolled his eyes, chuckling. "He's my brother. His fashion sense doesn't say so, but yeah."

Wow, I thought. What a bunch.

I was about to start asking questions about this club when a blonde girl came in yelling at Puck about doctor's bills or something.

"Wait, you have a pregnant girlfriend too?" I asked.

Oh that's right. He said 'my fellow baby daddy' to Kurt. But wait, I thought he was dating…. ?

Realizing I'd probably get a headache trying to understand, I just shook my head.

"Wow. This school is really something else."

Slushies daily get tossed in people's faces, gay guys, and dorky bad ass guys with Mohawks getting chicks pregnant. Football players who're popular, but also considered losers in glee club.

Well, I'm at the right school.

~….~….~…~…..~….~…..~….~

**An: hope you liked the chapter! : ) I love it! I'm sooo happy with the development of this story so far! Yayzers! I hope you all can review! Please please pretty please!?**


End file.
